Tumba Uzumaki
by Hotday productions
Summary: Los seres supremos dejaron atrás a sus creaciones. Las creaciones fueron transportaron de manera misteriosa en un gran bosque. Un ser, descendiente de un ser supremo, pero no de sangre, aparecerá ante ellos. El mundo sabrá que una simple raíz puede significar un cambio en todo el mundo
1. Chapter 1

Nuevas raíces.

Un ser estaba mirando en el coliseo viendo las estrellas de la noche. Este ser era un hombre de 1.87; piel blanca; posee unos lentes gruesos que tapaban sus ojos; una ropa elegante de color naranja con una corbata del mismo color; y lo más extraño o llamativo era su cola, que era un gris metálicos.

Él estaba mirando al cielo después de que estos días fuesen entre interesantes y extraños a la misma vez, ya que uno de los sirvientes llamado Sebas, cuando exploro por las ordenes de él, no estaban en el pantano donde la tumba debería estar, ya que estaban en un espeso y a su vez peligroso bosque, que habían animales de tamaños casi gigantescos, tuvo que detener a esa guardiana antes de que llamase la atención de esa aldea por coleccionarlos a esos animales de tamaños gigantescos. Desde ese día, donde de forma extraña aparecieron en este bosque, pasaron tres días.

El hermano de del guardián, la misma que quería cazarlos, oculto la tumba debajo de la tierra y a su vez ocultando la única entrada/salida que tenían en un gran árbol, para si es necesario salir a explorar y encontrar alguna especie de información.

Este hombre suspiro y se retito de ahí caminando hacia un lugar especial, el lugar donde los seres supremos se reunían.

Cuando llego ante la sala, donde era una mesa redonda y a su alrededor habían varias silla, más específicamente 41 sillas de sus 41 seres supremos, pero en este momento estaban completamente vacíos acumulando polvo, aunque los sirvientes lo limpiaban, lo último era más un decir. Él fue a una dirección especial dentro de la sala, donde había un báculo de oro con varias gemas encima de ella. Antes, por estrategia y leve preocupación, intentaron moverla, aunque sabía que era una especie de deshonra ante sus señores, sabía que era una estrategia útil. Sabía que las defensas, después de estar en medio de un bosque de un minuto a otro era máxima, aun había-aunque muy pequeña-posibilidad de que alguien lo suficientemente listo o tonto para entrar a esta sala, aunque en ese momento no la pudo mover por sí mismo, llamo al ser más fuerte de la tumba y no lo pudo mover, ni siquiera la movió ni cinco centímetros. Así que su teoría era de que solo uno de sus seres supremos eran los únicos que lo podían mover y a su vez utilizarlo.

" _Aunque lo quisiese moverlo para mantenerlo seguro, así sin las cosas"_ pensó, mientras se ajustaban sus lentes.

Antes de salir, pudo ver como algo amarrillo esconderse debajo de la mesa, pero no le prestó atención.

Cuando salió de la sala, pudo ver a uno de sus compañeros de piso, principalmente del sexto, estaba al frente de él, aparentemente buscando a algo.

Ella tenía el pelo rubio; piel blanca; el ojo derecho de un azul y el otro de un amarrillo verdoso; tenía la camisa blanca, pantalón blanco, los brazos de un rojo parecido de una escama de un dragón y unos guantes marrones; zapatos de punta de color marrón y lo más interesante de ella era que tenía orejas largas, que era una elfa oscura.

\- ¡Hey Demiurge! – llamo la muchacha, corriendo hacia él.

\- Dime Aura-san – dijo, acomodándose sus lentes mientras le prestaba atención.

\- Bueno… - ella se rasco su cabeza un tanto nerviosa – Es que estoy buscando a Mare, que se escondió después de ver la pelea ante la Pecho falsos y yo. Me preguntaba si la vistes por aquí.

Demiurge pensó un poco, recordando la cosa extraña de color rubio que vio en la sala minutos atrás – Creo que está en la sala, aunque no te confíes.

\- ¡Arigato! – ella corrió hacia la sala.

Él suspiro, ya que todos estaban, como dijo una vez su compañero, el mismo que intento moverlo antes el báculo, comento que la tumba, sin uno de los seres supremos dándoles ordenes, estaban entre nerviosos y tensos, ya que muchos piensan que posiblemente uno de sus seres supremos estén alguna parte afuera perdido o, en el peor de los casos, herido afuera, aunque los pocos exploradores que salían dijeron lo contrario, que no lo encontraron en ninguna parte, aun cabía esa posibilidad.

Tanto buena como mala.

Él se iba, hasta que otra de las guardianas, o como Aura le decía Pechos Falsos, estaba caminando hacia él con una expresión entre molesta y cansada. Pudo escuchar como gruñía "Rubios molestos".

\- ¿Otra vez? – pregunto sin pensarlo.

\- ¡Voy a arrancarle toda la sangre a esa enana pechos planos! – grito enojada, haciendo reír falsamente a Demiurge ante esa circunstancias, aunque también era su único centro de entretenimiento ver la pelea entre esas dos cuando él estaba presente.

Eso y también a su líder.

Cuando él se iba a irse, pudo escuchar como alguien corría de forma desesperada hacia su dirección. Giro su cabeza para ver que el hermano de Aura estaba presente delante de él con una respiración muy pesada.

\- Mare, si buscas a Au/¡Demiurge-san! – pudo escuchar el grito de Aura detrás de él, aunque molestaban que le griten, sabía que ella no era una elfa de sufijos serios, pero solamente utilizaba eso en circunstancias serías-o al frente de los seres supremos-.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto interesado, viendo como si ella diese una buena carrera.

\- E-El báculo – dijo, con poco aire en sus pulmones.

\- Si lo ensuciaste otra vez, sabes que Albedo te/¡Desapareció! – grito, deteniendo a Demiurge.

Los tres miraron a Aura, hasta casi los lentes de Demiurge se caían en el suelo.

No sabía si catalogar esto algo interesante o MUY preocupante…mejor lo último.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Perdido.

Era la única palabra que tenía la mente después de entrar en una especie de hueco de un árbol gigantesco, quizás la más grande que ha visto de su joven vida.

Él estaba, como lo llamaban antes de lanzarlo dentro, el "Bosque de la muerte", era un lugar que debió ser su fin desde que lo lanzaron aquí dentro después de recibir una de sus varias palizas que casi siempre tiene todos los días, con excepciones cuando su, autoproclamado Ji-Ji, iba a visitarlo.

Aunque solo eran falsas esperanzas para él.

Cuando entro aún más dentro del gran árbol, impresionándose por el espacio tan espacioso adentro. Para su sorpresa, el suelo en vez de ser tierra con corteza, había piso de piedras. No lo pudo analizar mejor ya que escucho varias pisadas, una de ellas casi parecida como pasos de un pájaro lo suficiente pesado para escucharse y otro más hueco, como su fuese metálico.

Sin saber quién o quienes pueden ser dueños de esos extraños pasos, se escondio en una especie de bulto de corteza que sobresalía del piso de piedra. Cuando pudo fijar el dueño de esas pisadas, pudo ver para su gran sorpresa que no eran animales, ni siquiera humanos.

Una de esas cosas, si no se confundía, era una mujer envuelta de plumas de sus brazos; con un escote grande y cabeza humana como el de un cuervo.

El otro era un poco más grande como esa mujer pájaro; portaba una especie de armadura de color azul que se pereciera más o menos como un escarabajo, fue lo único que vio de ese ser de tamaño casi gigantesco.

El joven se escondió aún más dentro de ese bulto, tapándose la boca para no hacer ninguna clase de ruido, mientras temblaba de nerviosismo y miedo _"¿E-Ellos lo enviaron por mí?"_ pensó asustado, mientras cerraba los ojos, pensando que todo era un mal sueño. Peor los abrió después de que un leve brillo interrumpiese sus pensamientos. Vio cómo su mano derecha de la nada aparecía una especie de báculo de oro. No pudo contemplar ese extraño…suceso, ya que pudo escuchar un grito de la nada de un hombre.

Sin pensarlo, soltó el báculo y corrió hacia más adentro del extraño lugar pensando que lo estaban buscando.

Ya estaba cansado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¡Cucytus! – grito Demiurge, llamando la atención del ser de la armadura como a su vez de la mujer pájaro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, aunque su voz se notaba un tanto gruesa, solto aire frio – Si es otro insecto que entro, no utilizare uno de mis martillos como un mata-moscas – dijo gruñendo, ya que ayer entro un gran insecto de ese bosque, y utilizaron su martillo en ese momento para aplastarlo. Aunque fue la idea de la de Pechos Falsos de aplastarlo, él como castigo utilizo uno de sus finos vestidos como trapo para limpiar la sangre.

\- Mejor ni me lo recuerdes – dijo, molesta por ese suceso.

\- Eso no es lo importante – dijo Demiurge muy serió – Tenemos algo más importante que simplemente un insecto de gran tamaño. El báculo desapareció.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – grito sorprendido – Si yo no lo pude mover, com… - se cayó después de hallar la indirecta del comentario.

-Exactamente, solamente un ser puede mover el báculo, sin estar al frente o no.

\- Significa que uno de nuestros seres supremos está aquí – dijo una nueva voz femenina. Todos se voltearon para ver a una mujer de vestido blanco con un adorno tipo telaraña en su pecho; un báculo en sus manos; piel blanca; cabello azulado con toque de un morado oscuro; guantes grises; ojos amarrillos; y lo más llamativo de ella era un par de alas negras en su cintura.

\- Puede ser e/¡Entonces mi amor será compartido por nuestro señor! – interrumpió la mujer, con una cara, antes sería ahora con una expresión de enamoramiento.

\- Si claro, boca de gorila – dijo la mujer vampira, moviendo su mano de forma muy despreocupada.

\- ¡Que dijiste pechos planos!

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste, fenómeno! – grito nuevamente.

Las dos se acercaron, para después recibir un golpe mutuo de cabeza gracias a Demiurge, con una expresión de aburrimiento.

\- No tenemos tiempo para su ridícula pelea, Shalltear, Albedo. Ahora tenemos que/¡Demiurge! – grito Mare, con mucha preocupación. Todos miraron y, para su gran sorpresa, ahí en el suelo estaba el báculo, que era el centro de su preocupación.

\- Muy bien – dijo, no tan segura, Aura ante lo que veían – Sí ahí está el báculo ¿el dueño donde está? – todos asintieron, y a su vez la única dirección posible era adentrarse más adentro en la tumba.

\- Avaricia, quiero que lo busques y nos avises, posiblemente esta aturdido y atacara – la mujer pájaro chillo y fue a su dirección corriendo – Síganme – dijo Demiurge y todos asintieron. Pero antes de que pudieran dar el primer paso, pudieron escuchar un grito, pero un grito humano.

\- ¿Qué mierda? – pregunto Shalltear ante ese grito.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo y corrió hacia esa dirección siendo seguido por todos.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que, muy tembloroso y asustado niño de cabellera rubia y harapos casi de muy mala calidad estaba delante de él, posiblemente huérfano, aunque lo más interesante era sus marcas en sus cachetes.

\- Déjenmelo a mí – dijo Shalltear viendo al niño mientras lamía sus labios y mostraba un poco sus dientes afilados, asustando aún más al joven. Antes de que pudiese caminar, la mano de Albedo lo interrumpió.

\- No lo hagas, quizás él vio a nuestro ser supremo pasar por aquí y/¡A-Aléjense de mí! – grito el joven, y para la sorpresa de todos, el báculo que dejaron atrás apareció en su mano derecha, dando todo su resplandor y poder ante ellos.

\- I-increible – dijo Demiurge sin creerlo y en estado de shock.

Todos vieron como el joven se levantaba para irse corriendo del lugar, para después en ese mismo instante sus ojos iban a atrás en su cabeza y caía al suelo. El único que reacciono rápidamente ante su caída fue Demiurge, que lo agarro antes de su caída.

Iba a decir algo, pero vio que en su boca salía un poco de sangre, asustando bastante de que su ¿señor supremo? Estuviese herido o lastimado ante lo que paso antes o en el bosque - ¡Llamen a Lupusregina, ya! – grito, levantándose del suelo y correr hacia los aposentos personales de uno de sus seres supremos.

Ahora si estaba preocupado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sabía que se había desmayado, después de recibir una paliza de su propio hogar y la comida envenenada que le daban, su cuerpo y mente no lo soportaron y sucumbió al suelo, esperando el frio y rocoso suelo ante esos seres extraños que estaban delante de él. Lo último que sintió era un par de brazos, posiblemente los brazos de su futuro verdugo.

El pequeño movio su cabeza de un lado a otro después de sentir como algo brilloso y extraño estaba encima de él. Abrió un poco sus ojos para ver a una mujer de piel levemente morena; cabello de color rojo con mechas redondeadas; ojos amarrillos; una vestimenta de sirvienta de color negro y un gorro. Ella tenía sus manos extendidas mientras que brillaban de un color amarillo encima de su cuerpo.

La mujer, aparentemente sabiendo que estaba despierto, le dio una sonrisa que mostraba seguridad y cariño – Me alegro que estés bien – dijo alegre la mujer – Eres un niño precioso – dijo, aunque su voz sonaba casi…extraño como su sonrisa pícara.

Se pudo escuchar un leve tosido, haciendo inflar sus cachetes - ¿Cómo está? – pregunto que, para el joven, la nueva voz.

\- Estable – ella se levantó y se fue de la habitación – Aunque tengo que hablar después – ella se retito de la habitación.

El joven movió su cabeza para ver el dueño de esa voz masculina, y para su sorpresa era el mismo ser que estaba acompañado de las mismas personas que lo perseguían.

Demiurge, sabiendo lo que pasaba-o creía-levanto sus manos demostrando estar vacías, pero aun no quitaba esa mirada de nerviosismo en sus ojos – Tranquilo, mi lord – dijo, con una voz calmada, ya que no tenía ninguna experiencia en niños, era la mejor opción que Albedo o Shalltear, ya que al primer instante lo matarían con un abrazo, y lo que paso horas atrás le preocupaba mucho más.

\- ¿L-Lord? – pregunto muy confundido, con una voz tan temblorosa como un tempano de hielo - ¿Q-Quien e-eres? – pregunto, notándose muy nervioso ante la situación en que estaba.

\- Soy Demiurge, mi lord, aunque no sé el tuyo – dijo, ya que según Yuri es mejor tener una actitud bondadosa y, en cierto punto, amigable para que el niño no se asustase más ya de lo que estaba.

El joven, en vez de decir algo, se acostó más en la cama y se tapó completamente con la sabana.

\- ¿Mi lord? – pregunto un poco preocupado, pero no recibió respuesta.

Él suspiro y se levantó de la cama para irse, pero antes de salir, le comentó algo – Si quieres algo, ellas harán lo posible de cumplirlo – finalmente salió del cuarto.

Cuando salió, pudo ver a dos de las seis de las pleiades afuera del cuarto, ya que ellas tenían órdenes de cuidar y mantener un ojo al pequeño lord.

La primera era una mujer de piel blanca; cabello negro; ojos azules y tenía su ropa negra de sirvienta. Era Narberal.

La segunda es de piel blanca; posee anteojos; ojos amarrillos; y como Narberal, poseía su ropa de sirvienta. Su nombre era Yuri.

\- Ya saben que hacer – las dos le dieron una reverencia y entraron al cuarto.

Suspiro, fue un díe entre interesante y agotador…más por lo último.

Él se movilizo hasta llegar donde estaba los otros guardianes de pisos. Vio que además de Lupusregina y sus compañeros presentes en ese momento, vio el único guardián que faltaba que estaba afuera explorando en la aldea humana por órdenes de Albedo-aunque Demiurge le aconsejo tener información acerca de esa aldea-.

Era un hombre que, a pesar de su edad avanzada, era un hombre que podía rivalizar en sentido de la fuerza a cualquiera de ellos, hasta inclusive Cocytus; poseía, a pesar de ser un guardián del décimo piso, un traje de sirviente varón; una barba arreglada; piel blanca; y ojos negros.

\- Muy bien, estamos presentes aquí ¿Hay algo malo con nuestro pequeño lord? – pregunto Demiurge.

La mujer, aunque todos conocían su actitud un tanto salvaje, se preocuparon un poco ante su mirada entre triste y melancólica – Hai – respondió – Revise que en su cuerpo tenían heridas pasadas, como a su vez huesos quebrados, aunque están sanos, pudo sentir las cicatrices por esas heridas. Dudo que él estaba en un combate anterior.

Albedo tenía una expresión cabreada, pero fue tranquilizada por si misma sabiendo que su señor y amor de su vida estaba sano y a salvo, pero su último comentario la dejo curiosa - ¿Por qué lo dudas? – pregunto, aunque la respuesta que recibió no le gusto.

\- Él es un niño humano, él no combatio en un combate, y según Yuri, fue abusado.

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que nuestro señor no cambio de cuerpo y este no pertenece a ninguno de nuestros seres supremos?! – se quejó impresionado Cocytus ante tal información nueva.

\- Si eso es verdad – dijo Demiurge, con una expresión pensativa – eso significa que ese pequeño es un descendiente tocado por nuestros seres y él nos ordenara que hacer, pero ¿Por qué un niño? – pregunto. Él aceptaba, aunque fuese un poco, que pudiese ser un adolecente o un adulto, pero ¿un niño? Sobretodo alguien tan pequeño como él. Aunque jamás dudaría de las decisiones, tanto físicas como divinos de sus seres, estaba impactado ante esto ¿acaso él es el nuevo descendiente de sus seres supremos?

Todos giraron para ver a Albedo, para tener una idea en que planeamiento pudiesen hacer, pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba, y para el susto de Demiurge sabía por dónde se iba a dirigirse - ¡Deténganla antes de que haga algo tonto! – dijo preocupado y todos corrieron para perseguirla.

La siguieron para ver que ella estaba a punto de atravesar por via aera la puerta, quizás para entrar de forma brusca suponiendo que las dos no la iban a dejarla entrar por órdenes de Demiurge.

Demiurge, en un golpe de velocidad, puso en medio entre ella y la puerta, para después detenerla y pudo escucharla gritar que su lord la necesitaba - ¡Albedo, basta! – grito Demiurge - ¡Si haces esto, nuestro lord desconfiara de nosotros, necesitamos tiempo y no lanzarnos a lo estúpido! – Albedo suspiro y se detuvo de su pelea.

\- Vale – Demiurge la soltó, pero para su sorpresa, ella se lanzó y rompió la puerta, para encontrase…¿vacía?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuri suspiro aliviada.

Aunque ella estaba desobedeciendo completamente a Demiurge de quedarse en el cuarto de abajo junto con su lord, pero ella sentía un leve presentimiento y se mudaron de habitación, más específicamente uno de arriba, aun con las quejas de Narberal de por medio.

Ella giro su cabeza para ver que, a su lado acostado, estaba su lord durmiendo, o eso lo que aparentaba. En realidad su lord estaba despierto fingiendo dormir, aparentemente esperando que las dos se fuesen sin recibir ninguna orden, pero lo que le preocupo era que cuando ella lo estaba cargando era como su él estuviese peleando contra algo que lo iba a golpear hasta matarlo, aunque su compañera tenía una actitud de comparar a humanos con insectos, su pequeño lord era la excepción, ya que se notaba una leve sensación de cariño por su lord. Aunque no sabía al cien por cien si era por lo débil que era o por ser un pequeño lord…o quizás ambas.

\- ¿Por qué? – durante todo el tiempo que ellas dos estaban, era la primera vez que él hablaba algo delante de ellas.

\- Estamos aquí para obedecer cualquier petición suya, lord – dijo, queriendo acariciar su melena rubia, pero después de sentir su toque se retorcía levemente.

\- No soy importante…debí morir – las dos se miraron en sus ojos con un leve mirada de preocupación, pero su petición-más para Yuri-la asustaron – Matéenme.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Narberal bastante choqueada ante su petición. Antes de que alguien pudiese hablar, el lord se levantó de la cama de golpe y, con lágrimas en sus ojos, miraron a los ojos de las dos.

\- ¿¡Por qué hacen esto a mí, no soy nada importante y soy un bueno para nada?! – grito, para la sorpresa de las dos.

El joven bajo la mirada y se acostó nuevamente en la cama – L-Lo siento…y-yo – una de las sirvientas se sentó al lado de la cama y acarició suavemente su cabello y, no como la otra vez, no se tensó.

\- Eres importante, eres un ser supremo que hará levantar en todo su expresión a la Tumba Nazarick ante el mundo. Tú eres importante, pequeño lord – dijo Yuri, aun siguiendo acariciando su cabello de forma relajada.

\- …Naruto Uzumaki – dijo después de un incómodo silenció después de la declaración.

\- Es un bonito nombre, Naruto-sama – ella quito su mano de su cabeza, pero después Naruto hizo una petición que si estaba a su alcance.

\- ¿P-Pueden quedarse en cama c-conmigo? – pregunto muy nervioso ante respuesta de las dos.

Las dos, aunque un tanto confundidas ante esa petición, asintieron mirándose entre sí.

Yuri, ya que estaba en el lado derecho, acostó a la espalda de Naruto y por su tamaño se tuvo que bajar un poco para que su cabeza estuviese encima de sus pechos.

Mientras que Narberal se acostó en el lado izquierdo, agarrando sus pequeñas manos para que la abrasase en su espalda y apoyaba su cabeza debajo de su mentón.

\- Buenas noches, Naruto-sama – dijeron a la misma vez, mientras miraban como su lord estaba durmiendo de verdad.

Bajo la gran Tumba de Nazarick.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota 1: creo que este es el primer fic en español de este manga/anime/libro ¿verdad? Bueno, tuve inspiración después de leer un fic y ver el anime y el manga (y estoy por ahí pensando si leer el libro, ya que está más largo).

Nota 2: Ya saben, lo de siempre. Vayan a la bibliografía de un reto one-shot de pokemon, dejen sus reviews, favoritos, ect. Sayonara, se despide Hotday


	2. Chapter 2

Misterios sin resolver.

Demiurge estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación, repasando cada paso lo que ocurrió todo este tiempo.

Primero: aparecieron de la nada dentro de un bosque desconocido-con animales de tamaño de casas-.

Lo segundo: ningún ser supremo estaba con ellos, como si la mismísima tierra se los hubiese tragado, aunque pensaba que estaban lejos de la tumba para reconocimiento personal, lo tercero lo negó de forma contundente.

Lo tercero: Naruto Uzumaki, el elegido como descendiente de sus seres supremos, era un niño que a simple vista, era un don nadie y a su vez un debilucho, pero era el descendiente, aunque no sabía que tan directo era, de sus seres supremos.

Y había una prueba importante.

Podía sostener el bastón de Momonga-sama.

No podía saber que le podía hacer con los humanos u otro ser, pero sabía-más a primera mano-que, solamente los guardianes de piso y los compañeros de Momonga-sama, aunque solamente Momonga-sama podía levantarlo y usarlo, sus compañeros lo podía levantar y los guardianes de piso solo lo tocaban, pero no sabía con exactitud que le hacían a los seres fuera de la Tumba, pero conociendo a su ser supremo sabía que las consecuencias sería algo hermoso y espectacular.

Para el ojo común, algo horrendo, vomitivo, espeluznante y muchas cosas más.

Pero Naruto lo pudo tocar, levantarlo y utilizar, aunque la mejor definición sería que lo llamo.

Pero eso no era todo.

Los hijos de sus seres supremos, si tuviesen alguno, sería hijos que, en una definición humana, criados en una cuna de oro, entrenado con los mejores profesores de todas las características, las mejores ropas, el mejor armamento, la mejor comida, todo lo mejor de todo lo que debería tener si o si un hijo, o en este caso, un descendiente directo o indirecto de sus seres supremos.

Pero Naruto Uzumaki era un niño huérfano, con ropas pobres, mala desnutrición, golpeado como si fuese piñata y un larguísimo ect.

Demiurge suspiro para ver en la pared algunas cosas que, aunque jamás lo admitiría, lo tienen encariñado.

En la pared había distintas fotografías, desde algunos paisajes que para él sería hermoso, hasta fotos donde él y sus compañeros o el ser supremo que le creó. Pero la que le tiene más cariño de entre todos era una foto que, según los seres supremos que, de vez de vez, van a la población humana, era una foto familiar, donde todos sus compañeros y sus seres supremos estaban reunidos con sonrisas y algunos de ellos con poses completamente ridículas.

Eso fue una semana antes de que toda la locura se iniciase.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, obviamente nadie sería tan estúpido para entrar a la habitación, ya que él dio la orden directa de que nadie le moleste con la excepción de que fuese algo muy importante.

Pero no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién es la intrusa de su cuarto - ¡¿Por qué me prohibiste dejarme pasar a la habitación de Naruto-sama, Demiurge-baka?! – le grito enojada a punto de reventar con un aura asesina que hasta los mismos demonios no se atreverían mirarla.

Demiurge volteándose con una expresión calmada y sería, aunque en sí estaba enojado por la intrusión repentina de Albedo – Por qué sí.

\- ¡¿Por qué sí?! ¡Esa es tú respuesta!

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

\- ¡Si, el hijo de uno de nuestro seres supremos está solo!

\- No es así.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto muy peligrosa, pensando que su compañero, el más fiel de los fieles de sus seres supremos traicionándolos a través de palabras.

Demiurge suspiro; aunque ella era, en un sentido humano, su jefa y a su vez la más madura, seria y poderosa de todos los guardianes de piso, a veces puede tener una actitud boba e infantil, aunque a veces era divertido también era bastante molesto.

Y este era un perfecto ejemplo de la estupidez que ella a veces puede alcanzar.

\- Yo no pienso ofender ni traicionar a los seres supremos, con o sin su presencia. Y si hago tal cosa, me comeré mi cola.

\- ¿Por qué respondiste de ese modo?

\- Es bastante simple. Nunca supimos que algún ser supremo tuviese un hijo, aunque fuese un ser no humano o humano. Y aunque fuese de ese modo ¿Por qué esconderlo?

\- ¿Por miedo?

\- ¿Es una pregunta retórica? Recuerda a Sebas que se enamoró de una humana. Si, la cambiamos por una no humana, pero recuerda que camino por la tumba, acompañado por Sebas, por una semana. Así que no hubiese algún problema de que algún ser inferior estuviese embarazada de uno de nuestros seres supremos, ya séase humana o no humana.

\- Creo que tienes la razón, Demiurge-san – dijo un tanto penosa Albedo - ¿Pero qué significa eso, que Naruto-sama no es hijo de algún ser supremo?

\- Sí y no.

\- ¿Me lo puedes explicar? – pregunto aún confundida.

Demiurge suspiro, a veces pensaba que Albedo era más molesto que Shalltear cada vez que le decían "Pechos planos" – Naruto-sama es descendiente de nuestros seres supremos, pero no a nivel paternal ni sanguíneo.

\- Es decir ¿es una especie de elegido?

\- Si lo quieres verlo de esa manera, sí.

\- Pero ¿Por qué no nos han dicho tal cosa?

\- ¿Tú crees que nuestras mentes inferiores serían capaz de pensar en la misma manera que lo pueden hacer nuestros seres supremos? Hasta inclusive no puedo alcanzar la estrategia fría y pura de Momonga-sama al decidir las estrategias. No por nada era el ser supremo más poderoso de todos los seres supremos.

\- Ya veo…¡Y como no, Momomga-sama es el ser supremo más hermoso, poderoso y mortal de todos los seres vivos y no muertos de todo la historia y por haber! – grito como una afeminada Albedo, ya que ella juro su amor supremo a Momonga-sama.

\- Me alegra que estés enamorada de Momonga-sama.

\- Si, lamentablemente aún mi amor por él se mantendrá aún si mi cuerpo se destruya. Pero lástima que todo ellos estén/No digas esa palabras, Albedo – le dijo sería mente. Las palabras que iba a utilizar para el posible resultado de sus seres supremos era prohibido decirlo para todo la Tumba Nazarick, aunque esa posibilidad fue anteriormente un chiste de mal gusto, pero después de pasar el tiempo y sin ningún rastro de alguno de ellos y a su vez de que Naruto estuviese en la Tumba y a su vez pudiese utilizar el bastón del líder de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, las posibilidades aumentaron a ser solamente un chiste a una gran posibilidad que nadie quería que fuese cierta.

Pero el tiempo, como un enemigo omnipresente que los acechaba, se estaba encargándose de que esas posibilidades ocurriesen de verdad.

El momento silenciosamente extraña después de pronunciar esas palabras, fue roto por unos toques de la puerta abierta.

Los dos fijaron con su mirada a la invitada nueva, para ver a una pleidades, pero a diferencia de las otras que mostraba algún sentimiento característico de un humano, está pareciera que fuese una estatua andante, ya que no expresaba ningún sentimiento y vida – Informe de Yuri-sama – le comentó, aunque lo más raro es que no sostenía algún documento en alguna de sus dos manos.

\- ¿Qué informe? – pregunto Albedo sería, característica de una líder pendiente de los guardianes de piso.

\- Yuri-sama le va a comunicar en persona – le respondió característicamente seca, para después retirarse.

\- ¿Es normal que tenga un presentimiento malo? – pregunto Albedo con cierto temor.

\- Los seres supremos nos crearon para protegerlos y la Tumba de Nazarick, tenemos el sexto sentido de presentir si nuestros seres supremos están en problemas, aunque no nos necesiten por ser más poderosos que ellos. Quizás lo hicieron para cuidar de sus hijos por algún incidente. Y sí, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuri entro al cuarto con un carrito que estaba lleno de comida al cuarto donde estaba acostado Naruto, una comida que, hasta los reyes más poderoso, ricos y glotones se le podía hacerle agua a la boca al ver los exóticos alimentos con los ingredientes perfectos y su preparación perfecta.

Para cualquier ser humano inferior, está sería comparada como alimento de dioses.

Este era el desayuno de Naruto, teniendo todo tipo de alimentos desde lo más deliciosos platillos llenos de vegetales hasta la jugosa carne de dragón al carbón.

Ella preparo una leve entrada de ensalada para que pudiese calentar Naruto, para después ponerlo en sus piernas con un par de cubiertos de una plata tan brillante como el mismo diamante muy pulido.

Yuri miro a su pequeño amo, pero a diferencia de las otras veces que comían casi al instante, Naruto pareciera bastante confundido. Cuando decidió comer algo, en vez de agarrar los cubiertos, lo iba a agarrar con la mano la ensalada – Naruto-sama – levanto levemente la voz, haciendo poner bastante nervioso a Naruto.

\- L-Lo siento,y-yo no quería… - Naruto bajo la mirada, pero demasiado triste y asustado para levantar la mirada.

\- ¿No sabes comer?

\- Lo siento, s-soy un fracaso – Yuri se mordió su labio inferior ante tal circunstancia tan irreversible. Ella sabía, a nivel personal, que los niños de su edad comían como todo un educado, con un poco de dificultad pero de forma ordenada, pero ahora veía esto – Tus padres deben de ser salvajes.

\- No lo son.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto, ya que fue la primera vez de que Naruto habla de algún familiar, quizás así pueda decirle a Demiurge para que prepare una habitación especial para que se divierta.

Pero las siguientes palabras la tomaron de sorpresa.

\- No tengo…murieron después de que yo naciese.

\- Entonces ¿Quién te cuida?

Naruto aparto su mirada de forma seca, haciendo suspirar a Yuri. La mujer giro su cabeza para ver a Narberal, que estaba anotando las cosas que tiene Naruto, desde las cosas físicas, mentales, su forma de hablar, su interacción con otros, entre otros. Yuri pensaba que solamente iba a tener una o dos hojas, pero tenían cinco hojas completas, desde su forma de expresar hasta sus inseguridades.

Ella se sentó al lado de Naruto, ya que ella tenía un leve sueño de poder educar algún hijo de sus seres supremos, y aunque Albedo quería estar cada minuto viéndolo, desde sus primeros pasos, enseñarle a caminar sus primeros pasos, hasta inclusive enseñarle su educación.

Aunque conociéndola bien, tanto en la educación que todo hijo de ser supremo como en la educación sexual, aunque uno de sus supremos le pidió que, si alguna vez tuviesen algún hijo, que vigilase a Albedo.

Lo único que necesitaban era un pervertido.

Yuri le agarro sus pequeñas manos, para agarrar los cubiertos y enseñarle para que comiese de una manera más normal y no como un salvaje.

\- Naruto-sama – susurro Yuri mirándolo en su rabillo del ojo, para ver como agarraba una porción y posteriormente meterlo en su pequeña boca con su guía - ¿Esta deliciosa? – le pregunto.

Naruto asintió, para después poner su cabeza en el brazo de Yuri, sorprendiéndola levemente – 10 de octubre – susurro, para después mirarlo suspirar como si un peso de sus hombros fuese soltado.

¿Qué significa esa fecha?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Demiurge junto con los otros guardianes de piso en una sala, ya que todos fueron llamados por esa pleidade.

\- ¿Alguien sabe algo? – pregunto Albedo.

\- No – respondió secamente Cocytus – Tenemos. La. Misma. Información. Como. Todos.

Albedo suspiro.

Demiurge miro que Shalltear, a diferencia de los demás, tenía papeles en su mano leyéndolas; Demiurge sabía qué tipo de información tenía esos papeles - ¿Algo importante?

\- Mis chicas han estado hablando con algunos hombres. O ninjas. Y he estado leyendo cosas muy importantes.

\- ¿Testigos?

\- ¿Cuales, una piel humana tirada por ahí sin nada, con la excepción de un buen susto? – le pregunto retóricamente – Solamente encontré cosas con y a su vez sin sentido.

\- ¿Qué. Quieres. Decir.? – le pregunto Cocytus.

\- Pues eso me pregunto yo – dijo un tanto confundida Shalltear.

\- ¡Suelta la sopa, Pechos planos! – le dijo un tanto aburrida Aura.

\- ¡Déjame de llamarme así! – ella tosió para tranquilizarse un poco – Solo decían que Naruto es el Kyubi o algo así.

\- ¿K-Kyubi? – pregunto confundida Mare.

\- Solo sé que es un demonio.

\- ¿Posible. Que. Lo. Tenga. Dentro? – pregunto Cocytus.

\- Imposible – dijo Demiurge secamente – Y aunque lo tuviese dentro, lo hubiese sentido desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero solamente era un ser supremo en forma de niño.

\- Entonces. ¿Por. Qué. Lo. Dice. Como. Si. Fuese. El. Kyubi. Sea. Que. Sea? – pregunto Cocytus curioso.

\- No lo sé. Shalltear ¿saben algo de eso?

\- No – dijo secamente Shalltear – En esa parte se quedaron corta.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, Yuri había entrado a la sala, con varios papeles en su mano.

\- ¿Naruto-sama? – pregunto Albedo por no ver al pequeño.

\- En el cuarto con Narberal.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Shalltear curiosa.

\- Aquí está la información – le dio a cada guardián de piso.

Cuando lo comenzaron a leer y posteriormente terminarlo, el aire se congelo de repente.

\- Esto es…increíble – susurro Demiurge, leyendo esto.

\- Miedo…miedo. De. Nosotros. Hemos. Fracasado.

\- No creo que sea eso.

\- ¿Qué. Significa. Eso?

\- Yuri.

\- Hai, Demiurge-sama. Veras, Cocytus-sama, Naruto no tiene miedo de ustedes, sino de todo. Además de eso/No tiene padre – interrumpió Mare, con una voz curiosa – Entonces ¿Qué le paso?

\- La aldea – dijo Demiurge sospechando.

\- ¿Quieres decir que de alguna manera la aldea lastimo a nuestro ser supremo? – pregunto Albedo un tanto cabreada.

\- Quizás. Primero lo del Kyubi, lo segundo lo de sus padres muertos después de que naciese y tercero, ese día, diez de octubre, debe de significar algo importante, pero la única forma de saber esa respuesta de a través de nuestro invitado.

\- Pero ¿C-Cómo? – pregunto Mare interesada.

\- Mejor dicho ¿Quién? – comentó Demiurge mirando a los hermanos gemelos.

\- ¿Nosotros? – pregunto Aura

\- Exactamente. Piensen como si fuesen niños humanos asustados por unos monstruos como nosotros. Si tenemos que acercarnos, hay que hacerlo de una manera directa e indirecta.

\- ¿Por qué no yo? – pregunto Shalltear.

\- Necesitamos. Confianza. No. Trauma. De. Tú. Fetiche. Con. Los. Muertos.

\- Vale, lo entiendo, no soy apta para eso.

\- Es una excelente idea, Demiurge-sama ¿Qué opinan, Aura-sama, Mare-sama?

\- Bueno…no es la opción que me llama mucho la atención, pero si tengo que disfrazarme de un payaso, lo hare sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿De vedad? – pregunto Shalltear con una voz un tanto macabra a Aura.

\- Shalltear, no es el momento de estas payasadas – regaño Demiurge mirando de mala gana a Shalltear, que ella solamente bufó.

\- Aura lo hace casi cada rato ¿pero yo no?

\- Ella. Lo. Hace. En. Los. Momentos. Oportunos. No. En. Todo. Momento – Shalltear bufó nuevamente.

Yuri salió, junto con los gemelos, hacia la habitación de Naruto, dejando solos a los demás guardianes.

\- ¿Demiurge? – pregunto Cocytus.

\- … - solamente se quedó callado, pensando en todas las posibilidades posibles, raras y estúpidas, pero ninguna que, por lo menos, los conecte…con la excepción de - ¿Shalltear?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Puedes enviar a una de las doncellas para atraer a ese humanos que lo están buscando?

\- ¿Por?

\- Quizás podamos tener un plan por si Naruto no los responda. Y si los responde, quizás él nos pueda explicar un poco mejor.

\- No – negó Cocytus.

\- Estoy de acuerdo…mi idea es muy boba.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy perdida.

\- Una mujer sale de la nada dentro de un bosque peligroso. Se enterarían del fraude aunque fuese el más bobo de esa aldea…tengo una mejor idea.

\- ¿Vas. A. Usar. La. Mascota. De. Momonga-sama?

\- Hai…será divertido como se van a asustar ante el Rey del bosque – le respondió con una sonrisa depredadora.

Se iba a divertirse mucho.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los tres estaban detrás de la puerta de Naruto – Aura-sama, Mare-sama, antes de entrar, necesitan hacer una cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Aura interesada.

\- Deben de actuar como niños, si queremos que Naruto-sama confié en ustedes.

\- Entendido – dijo Mare.

\- Además, sean suaves con él.

\- ¿Suaves? – pregunto Aura curiosa.

\- Naruto-sama tiene un pensamiento débil y cualquier palabra desubicada o accidente, no importando si es pequeño o insignificante, lo hace como si fuese un accidente grave. Sean cautelosos, es tímido, no habla mucho al principio, y es muy sensible.

\- Lo tendremos – dijo seríamente Aura, aunque esa parte no estaba en el informe, quizás lo decía para tener más cuidado de lo normal…o el doble en este caso.

Aura suspiro, para después poner una gran sonrisa, esto es lo más cercano de un hijo de sus seres supremos, aunque siempre esperaba hijos muy fuertes que los insignificantes bebes o niños humanos y no humanos; pero Naruto es otra historia, otra historia que esperaba que tuviese un final feliz...en un sentido humano.

Yuri abrió la puerta, para ver a Naruto que no había comido mucho según el punto de vista de los gemelos, pero para Yuri puso una leve sonrisa - ¿Satisfecho, Naruto-sama?

\- H-Hai – dijo Naruto, dejando un plato que, según las migajas que quedaban, era un pedazo de chuleta.

\- Lo guardare hasta que tengas hambre de nuevo, además traje a unos niños para que sean amigos.

\- ¿A-Amigos? – pregunto, alzando la vista y vio a Aura y Mare, aunque para él son completamente desconocidos.

\- Hola – saludaron a la misma vez los gemelos.

Naruto saludo con la mano, o lo iba a hacer, ya que solamente lo levanto levemente de la cama para después ponerlo en su sitio y girar la cabeza para no verlos – S-Sus padres no se molestaran por estar conmigo ¿n-no?

\- No, Naruto-san, no se molestaran – dijo Mare, agarrando un poco fuerte su bastón por los nervios que sentía – Pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- …Los otros los alejaban de mi…y no lo sé.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos, eso si era nuevo pero no en el sentido de lo bueno. Los dos se acercaron hacia Naruto, siendo Aura la que estaba en la delantera – Yo soy Aura, y esta es mi ani, Mare – la nombrada le dio una leve reverencia hacia Naruto.

Los dos se acercaron para sentarse en la cama, aunque Mare se puso un tanto sonrojada y nerviosa ante la mirada de Naruto, que era más bien una mirada como si recordase de algo.

\- Bueno ¿Qué te gusta a/¿Hinata? – pregunto en voz baja aun viendo a Mare.

\- ¿H-Hinata? – pregunto Mare, pero Naruto aparto su mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- N-Nada.

Los dos se miraron un tanto preocupados ante tal cosa ¿Quién era Hinata?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Lo dejaste en mi bóveda personal? – pregunto en voz alta Demiurge, recibiendo una respuesta, mientras que los otros guardianes lo escuchaba atentamente - ¿Algún daño de él?...Bien…solamente déjalo y dile que lo amarre bien, que iré después…Si, solamente está descansando…Si preguntas otra vez de algo que no te conviene, te sacare tú piel para usarlo en los pergaminos – termino de hablar Demiurge.

\- ¿Noticias? – pregunto Cocytus.

\- Hamsuke atrapo a uno de esos seres inferiores orinando y completamente inferente de su alrededor.

Cocytus asintió.

Pasaron unas dos horas después de que los gemelos se fuesen y ahora estaban esperando una respuesta o más preguntas que había que responder.

Aura y Mare, junto con Yuri que les dio una reverecia para después irse, se veían como pensativos - ¿Alguna. Información. Útil. O. Importante?

\- No, lamentablemente no, además de que no es algo muy importante – respondió Aura

\- Aunque la información que dices es o no de gran importancia, las pequeñas informaciones pueden resultar muy útiles – dijo Demiurge, haciendo asentir a Aura - ¿Algo qué informar?

\- Solo una cosa…Hinata.

\- ¿Hinata? – pregunto Shalltear interesada.

\- Cuando Naruto-sama me miro, es que como le recordase a esa tal Hinata, sea quien sea.

\- Así que ¿no saben si es una miga, familiar o animal? – los dos negaron con la cabeza ante la duda de Demiurge – Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es una cosa.

\- ¿Qué. Cosa? – pregunto Cocytus.

\- Ir a la aldea, es la única forma de conseguir respuestas. Aura, Shalltear y yo iremos mañana, el resto se queda. Mare, asegúrate de que Naruto-sama tenga confianza hacia ti, después llamaras a Cocytus cuando sea el momento – la mencionada asintió.

\- ¿¡Por qué no a mi primera?!

\- Lo que necesitamos es la confianza, no un susto, además de que te vas a descontrolar al verlo.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Por qué mañana? – pregunto Demiurge, mientras veía como se iba.

\- Voy a saludar a nuestro invitado especial


	3. Chapter 3

Yendo a la boca del zorro. Parte 1

Demiurge estaba caminando a través de varios pasillos de la tumba. Viendo entre varios, sirvientes-la mayoría mujeres de gran belleza-, guerreros-que están entre vivos que son seres no humanos y no-muertos-, y algún que otro ser que, para los estándares humanos, serían extraños.

Para él, una cosa normal de todos los días.

Bajaba varios pisos hasta llegar a uno específico. El piso 7.

El piso siete era, en apariencia, la entrada del mismo infierno, ya que había lava por todas partes, chocando entre las rocas como si fuesen olas.

Pero no era el infierno en sí. Ya que no había gritos de agonía, muertos por todas partes, espectros, o otras cosas relacionadas con el infierno. Pero en su alrededor volaban demonios.

Entro a su castillo para entrar y ver que en el pasillo pasaba entre otros demonios y sirvientas con apariencias humanas, limpiando el pasillo y dentro de los cuartos para dejarlos impecables, como si fuesen nuevos desde el primer minuto.

Entro dentro de una de las habitaciones. Que era un cuarto vació con solo algunos cofres con tesoros increíbles.

Pero bien afilados, que podían desgarrar metal y carne como si fuesen papel en una trituradora.

Toco uno de los cofres y este le creció patas y se desplazó a un lado, dejando libre acceso a una trampilla donde estaba su cuarto favorito para pasar su tiempo libre.

Sala de torturas.

La abrió y bajo por las escaleras que, al mirar abajo, no tenía fondo, como si no existiese, como si ese oscuro pozo llevaba a un gran nada, hasta su ser supremo, por una extraña razón, le tenía vértigo.

Siguió bajando, para ver otras escaleras unidas por todo su piso. Varios que estaba debajo de su castillo; otros en el suelo, en la misma ruta que pasó para llegar al castillo; y otros donde estaban sumergidos en la lava, y las gotas de lava que caían suavemente, para llegar al fondo sin fin, lo demostraban.

Y aunque habían escaleras en varias de esas trampillas, algunas tenían escaleras que solamente se podían verse desde la entrada, ya que eran cortas, y hasta otras que directamente no tenía ninguna.

Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, camino en un puente bastante delgado y, a simple vista, inestable que podía caerse o romperse en cualquier momento, pero Demiurge caminaba como si fuese una caminata normal.

Cuando llegó al final del puente, abrió la puerta y pudo ver su lugar favorito, viendo dentro de su sala de torturas una cama con púas, una estatua con pinchos afilados dentro que se podía abrirse y cerrarse, cadenas para subir a un ser vivo y estirarlos hasta tal punto de que los huesos se podían salirse de su circulación.

Eso solamente era cuando no tenía mucha inspiración o como plato principal, para que su víctima sepa que se le vendrá para después si no hablaba.

O solo para jugar.

Pero su invitado no hará nada de eso, para un poco de desilusión de Demiurge, ya que lo necesitaba vivo, respirando y cuerdo.

Sobre todo, cuerdo.

Después de dejar su habitación de torturas principal. Entro a otra habitación que, para él, era muy aburrida.

Dos sillas.

Una mesa.

Una vela.

Y nada más.

Solamente rodeaba de una gran oscuridad, tan silenciosa que cualquier cosa pudiese recorrer en esos pasillos.

Pero una de las sillas estaba siendo ocupada, y era por ese hombre con máscara, o en este caso, sin máscara, ya que estaba en la mesa, al lado de la mano derecha del hombre.

Demiuge cerró fuertemente la puerta, haciendo un eco tan profundo y horrendo que despertó de golpe y de un buen susto al hombre amarrado con cadenas.

Demiurge se sentó al frente del hombre, que este estaba mirando a su alrededor entre confusión y miedo, hasta que finalmente fijo su mirada ante el hombre delante.

\- ¿Q-Quién eres? – pregunto, mirándolo fijamente a sus lentes, que le impedían verle el color de sus ojos.

\- El dueño de este lugar – le respondió con una voz amable, como si fuese un compañero de copas – Y tú, mi invitado – él agarro la máscara, que tenía un dibujo de un animal.

Un águila.

\- Interesante máscara – le comentó, quitándole la mirada - ¿Qué significa esto?

\- … - no le respondió, aun mirando al hombre.

\- Bien – Demiurge levanto los hombros, un tanto triste de que ese hombre no le respondiese – Quizás tenga que hacer algo para que me puedas hablar – el agarro su mano de forma delicada, como si estuviese siendo delicado de romperlo – Veamos si rompemos el hielo.

Para la sorpresa y dolor del hombre su mano, en menos de un pestañeo, fue aplastado por simple presión de este hombre, haciéndole gritar.

O eso pensaba.

Miro fijamente su mano, pero en vez de estar aplastada como había pensado, más bien estaba derritiéndose.

Su piel.

Sus músculos.

Todo fue derretido, menos los huesos de sus manos.

Todo eso ocurrió en menos de cinco, largos y agobiantes minutos, sintiendo como su mano solo tenía huesos.

La mano de Demiurge, manchada de las partes derretidas, para después agitarla, como si fuese simple mugre.

\- ¿Me responderás? – le pregunto nuevamente, aún con su voz amigable.

El hombre quito su mirada de su mano, con su respiración acelerada, viendo que el hombre…cosa…o lo que sea, aún tenía esa mirada tan carismática y simple – E-Es mi nombre de anbu.

\- ¿Nombre? Interesante – se masajeó su mentón, saboreando la información que recibió – Ya que nos conocemos más, ahora déjame preguntare otra cosa.

El aire amigable que rodeaba a Demiurge fue eliminada, para solamente dejar una esencia de malicia y oscuridad, acompañando el lugar que los rodeaba. Se levantó y golpeó sus manos en la mesa, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos – Solo preguntare tres veces. Si no respondes en esas oportunidades, aunque me digas todo los secretos de la aldea esa – él se acercó, para hablarle a su oído de una forma profunda y seca – Jugaré contigo – él se separó, para caminar a su alrededor – Solo es una y muy simple ¿Quién es Naruto Uzumaki?

\- … - aunque trago saliva de forma fuerte, notando sus nervios, se encontraba callado.

\- Primer error – él chasqueo los dedos y cadenas salieron de la profunda oscuridad, para amarrar su cabeza.

\- ¿Quién es Naruto?

\- Un don nadie – le escupió.

\- Si fuese verdad, Naruto-sama no tendría todas esas heridas físicas y mentales que tiene.

" _¿S-Sama"?_ se preguntó el hombre, confundido.

\- Ah, se me olvido decir esto. Segundo error.

Nuevamente chasqueo los dedos, pero en vez de cadenas, cosas que él conocía perfectamente salieron entre las tinieblas.

Eran cosas de metal que servían para abrir los ojos al máximo, sin posibilidad de pestañear, aunque le de toda su fuerza.

Demiurge lo agarro, se sentó en las piernas del hombre y lo puso en su ojo izquierdo, abriéndolo al máximo.

Demiurge pudo ver como el hombre intentaba mover su cabeza, pero las cadenas se lo impedían, como a su vez podía ver como su ojo se movía de forma tan errática.

\- Esto – levanto una cuchara oxidada – Es solo una muestra de tú única posibilidad de hablar y perdonarte – movió la cuchara hacia su ojos, que miraba a la cuchara con puro temor, ya sabiendo lo que hará.

Metió la cuchara debajo del ojo, metiéndolo aún más hasta que supo que estaba ya dentro y detrás del ojo – Vamos a divertirnos – subió la cuchara, sintiendo como el hombre, con todas sus fuerzas de desatarse, haciendo que su cuerpo tenga convulsiones leves ante el terror, dolor y desesperación que sentía.

Saco un poco su ojo, haciéndolo que se sobresaltase un poco. Saco la cuchara de su ojo, para después agarrarlo con su mano y sacándolo poco a poco, haciendo que el hombre, por primera vez, gritase con dolor.

Cuando Demiurge miró la cuerda orgánica que unía su ojo, cabeza y cerebro.

De un jalón, saco el ojo, haciendo que el hueco, donde estaba el ojo, saliese una línea delgada de sangre.

\- Tercer intento.

El hombre trago saliva, sintiendo como el aparato se saliese de sus parpados.

\- El…demonio es Naruto Uzumaki…Jinchuriki del K-Kyubi.

\- Interesante – se levantó de las piernas del hombre.

\- S-Solo sé que él es huérfano…no tiene padres y nadie lo sabe…solo el Hokage lo sabe…por favor…es mi primera semana de anbu…t-tengo un hijo.

El hombre levantó su mirada suplicante, viendo que el hombre con cola se quitase los lentes y ver sus ojos.

No eran humanos.

Eran como si, literalmente, alguien metiese a la fuerza unos bellos diamantes.

\- Como prometía – chasquo los dedos, haciendo que las cadenas se soltasen.

Demiurge ayudo al hombre a levantarse, y haciendo quitar un poco de polvo de su hombro – Lo prometido es deuda – comentó Demiurge – Te dejare vivir.

\- Ari…arigatou – el hombre puso una sonrisa al ver como Demiurge se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Pero antes que diese un paso, Demiurge palmeo las manos y el suelo donde estaba el hombre se abriese haciendo que este caía.

\- ¿¡Q-Qué es esto?! – grito sorprendido. Ya que en vez de sentir un piso sólido, se sentía más bien algo…¿inestable?

\- Cómo te prometí, te dije que te dejaría vivir – dijo, haciendo que la trampilla se cerrase poco a poco, cerrando la luz de la vela – Pero no te prometí que ibas a salir con vida de la tumba.

Las puertas de la trampilla se cerro finalmente, dejándolo completamente a ciegas. De repente, sintió como el suelo se movía de forma misteriosa. No como si el suelo se moviese, es como si ALGO se moviese debajo de él.

Miro abajo y la poca visibilidad solo pudo ver cosas moviéndose. Agarro algo de su mano buena y lo acercó a su rostro.

Para después ponerse pálido.

Cucarachas.

\- Así que Demiurge hablo ya contigo – se escuchó una voz. Unas antorchas se encendieron detrás del hombre, haciendo que se voltease.

Si antes se puso pálido de ver que sabía que el piso estaba repleto de cucarachas. Ahora sentía que su alma se salía de su cuerpo a través de su aliento.

Lo que vio no era un hombre.

Era, literalmente, un hombre cucaracha.

Viendo que está…cosa caminaba cómodamente en dos patas, en vez como las cucarachas normales. Tenía una cara que, aunque igual a una cucaracha, era muy expresiva.

Pero lo curioso es que tenía un bastón y un gorro de presentación.

\- Así que es mi turno de que mis pequeñas comiencen a jugar.

Después de que dijo eso, las cucarachas que estaba sentado se estaban subiendo a través de todo su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar de desesperación. Sintiendo como esas cosas no solamente se metían debajo de su ropa, también se metían en todo hueco que veían accesible.

Sintió como todo dentro de su cuerpo se movían las cucarachas, también sentía de cómo se metía en el hueco donde estaba su ojo.

Las cucarachas taparon completamente al hombre, con la excepción de su ojo, que veía la trampila que cayó.

" _Lo siento…Lee"_

Solo vio oscuridad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Demiurge, junto con Aura, se estaban preparándose su misión de saber algunas cosas más. Y aunque la información de reunió de ese ninja ya muerto era una mezcla entre lo sabido y lo nuevo, no dejaba muchas respuestas ante la situación de Naruto.

\- Así que… - comenzó a hablar Aura, mientras se ponía maquillaje en su rostro. En circunstancias normales, Aura jamás se había puesto maquillaje en su vida, y aunque sabía cómo maquillarse para verse como una dama, o en este caso, una niña pequeña, no le gustaba. Pero esto requería de tener un procedimiento especial – Sabemos que esa cosa llamada Kyubi está relacionada con Naruto.

\- Hai.

\- Pero no sabemos que es o cómo.

\- Hai.

\- Y sabemos ahora que es huérfano.

\- Hai.

\- La cosa se puso más intranquila – Aura suspiro, entre agotada y desesperada – Explícame nuevamente ¿Por qué no mandamos a un caballero de la muerte para que les dé un susto de muerte?

\- Aunque tengas ganas de hacerlo, recuerda que Naruto-sama tiene ceres cercanos. Si mandamos a un caballero de la muerte y mata a esas personas o mascotas, Naruto-sama nos odiara y quiero que eso no ocurra.

\- Pero no deja de ser divertido.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Los dos se miraron para ver su trabajo personal hecho. Para Demiurge tenía sus lentes un tanto rotos, ya que el lente derecho le faltaba, demostrando un ojo de color café, su traje anaranjado estaba un poco oscurecido y lleno de mugre, además de que su pecho tenía una herida algo fea de una garra de un animal salvaje, ya que él pidió que uno de los animales de Aura le hiciese ese daño para que se vea auténticamente salvaje, ya que si él se hubiese hecho esa herida, se veía que esa más precisión humana que de un animal, además de que sus pantalones estaban un poco oscurecidos, como si se hubiesen quemado.

Mientras que para Aura, tenía unos moretones en su rostro y rasguños en sus manos desnudas, cabello revoltoso hasta tal punto de que se hubiese peleado por su vida, además de que se veía muy joven gracias al maquillaje, reflejando un aura infantil e inocente.

\- Lo mío no es ser la princesa en apuros ¿sabes? – le comentó de forma cómica a su compañero.

Demiurge asintió, saliendo del cuarto de preparación que estaba justamente en la entrada/salida de la Tumba de Nazarick.

Justamente, donde el piso natural y el suelo se conectaban, estaba Shalltear pero un poco cambiada. Su vestido, siempre impecable, estaba rasguñado y con varios huecos en ellos, sus mangas estaban irreconocibles, su rostro se mostraba miedo y desesperación gracias al maquillaje, además de que su mirada se veía un tanto aguada, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, además de que su busto no estaba.

\- ¡Ajá, sabía que eras un pecho plano! – grito Aura, señalando a Shalltear, que se abrazaba a sí misma como si le hubiese hecho daño.

\- ¡C-Cállate, mocosa molesta! – le grito, mirándola con odio - ¡Además de que este traje es más grande, por eso no se ve mis majestuosos senos!

\- Claro, pecho planos – le comentó de forma sarcástica, alzándole las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Ah sí! Déjame decirte que tú no tienes ningún busto que tienes para fanfarronear.

\- Quizás, pero solamente tengo 67 años y aún tengo tiempo para que me crezca – dijo, bastante orgullosa de sí misma – Además de que tú era una No-muerto. Así que nada te va a crecer.

\- ¡Cállate mocosa enana!

Antes de que pudiesen seguir peleándose, Demiurge tosió – Aunque quisiera seguir viendo está pelea. Tenemos una misión.

\- ¡Hai! – las dos le dieron una reverencia hacia Demiurge, pero siguiéndose mirándose con odio entre las dos mujeres.

\- Muy bien – alzo su mano para tocarse su oreja **– Mensaje.**

 **\- ¿Se van? –** se escuchó la voz de Mare en du mente.

 **\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿entendido?** – recibió un afirmación por parte de Mare.

Demiurge, después de cortar su conexión con Mare, miro a las dos chicas y este asintió. Los dos salieron de la tumba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Ahí están – Aura señalo al frente de un gran arbusto, impidiendo que los tres pudiesen mirar lo que hay delante.

\- Entendido ¿lista? – miro Shalltear.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hace la mocosa está? – Shalltear señalo a la niña, que está negó con la cabeza con las manos alzadas con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Acaso la gran Shalltear, la reina de los vampiros, tiene miedo? Además de que mi tipo no sea una niña llorona – ella se rio de la cara de enojo que le dio, para después suspirar.

\- Vale, prepárense ¿vale? – los dos asintieron y retrocedieron varios metros, dejando completamente sola a la vampira.

Ella suspiro, mientras se preparaba su papel. Inclino un poco su cuello, estiro los brazos, además de tocarse con sus dedos en los ojos, haciendo que los ojos llorasen con color negro gracias a su maquillaje.

Ella tosió y se preparó.

\- ¡AUXILIO!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los anbus estaban ya cansados. Estaban buscando por todas partes a ese mocoso de Naruto y, para la sorpresa de todos, a su compañero.

Todos sabían que él se separó por un llamado de la naturaleza y, aunque él-que era líder del grupo-le prohibió eso, igualmente lo hizo.

Todos estaban un tanto ansioso. Aunque no tenía un mes como mucho de ser anbu, igualmente se hubiese desaparecido sin armar algún escandalo lo pusieron aún más paranoico a todos los anbus. Si antes estaban tensos al estar en el bosque de la muerte, aún lo están más con el compañero desaparecido.

Pero también hubo algunas desapariciones. Ya que los únicos testigos que vieron por última vez no eran confiables, ya que eran borrachos. Desaparecieron más de 10 personas y todos se preocuparon, ya que se desparezcan sin llamar la atención era algo que de por sí preocupante. Y aunque eran gente civil común-que no tenía ninguna importancia dentro de la aldea-aun así le preocupo a todos. Y para el temor del Hokage, quizás fueron las mismas personas que secuestraron a Naruto.

Todos se detuvieron la búsqueda de golpe al escuchar el grito de una joven. Todos se giraron al ver que salía una jovencita, de unos 15 o 18 años saliendo de unos arbustos enormes, con una mirada desesperada, ropa destruida por el entorno y lloraba de forma agresiva y traumada.

\- M-M-M-Mí f-f-f-f-f-a – tartamudeó tanto que no se entendía ni las sílabas que pronunciaba.

\- ¿T-Tú qué?

\- ¡¿MI FAMILIA, MI FAMILIA ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS?! – le grito de forma desesperada, alarmando a todos los anbus.

Detrás de ella, los mismos arbustos que ella salió, salió un hombre cargando a un niño de 10 o 13 años. Y aunque el niño se notaba sano-son contar con las heridas pequeñas que tenía en su cuerpo-, el hombre se notaba cansado y muy herido, ya que tenía una herida de un animal de su pecho sangrante.

\- Shalltear-sama…me alegro que se encuentre bien – el hombre, con todas sus fuerzas, pronuncio esas palabras, haciendo que ella se voltease y corriese con el hombre, para abrazar al joven.

O, cuando el anbu vio mejor, jovencita.

\- ¡GRACIAS A KAMI QUE ESTÁN BIEN! – grito la jovencita, agarrando a la niña llorando.

\- ¡Anbus, que vayan cuatro y protejan a ellos y llévenlos a Konoha!

Después de escuchar un "Hai" de varios, cuatro de ellos acompaño a los sobrevivientes, mientras que uno de ellos le ayudaba un poco al hombre herido.

Pero antes que se fuese, le pregunto una cosa.

\- ¿Viste a uno de nosotros o un niño rubio con marcas en sus cachetes?

\- Con…la excepción de Aura-s-sama, no vi a otro niño. Y…otro de los suyos… - él aparto su mirada, con una mirada que se mezclaba entre tristeza y asquerosidad – No sé qué vi…pero vi una planta o algo agarrándolo y sus gritos…no escuché más.

" _Maldita sea"_ pensó el anbu. Jamás escucho una planta que le sea familiar, pero la voz y la mirada del hombre eran honesta y mostraba que vio algo horrendo. Quizás la adrenalina le hizo mirar cosas y que en verdad vio a una serpiente o una come-hombre, producto de la investigación de un psicópata.

Él movió su mano y todos se fueron.

El hombre sonrió, agradecido de sus rescatistas **"** _ **Operación completada. Iremos a Konoha"**_

" _ **Hai. Suerte"**_ le respondió Cocytu.

Desde ahora, los tres estaban solos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mare, junto con Cocytus a su lado, después de que sus compañeros se fuesen, se estaban dirigiéndose al cuarto de Naruto.

Cuando Mare tocó la puerta, pudieron escuchar un "Adelante" de Narberal. Cuando entraron, miraron un tanto curiosos de que Naruto no estuviese en su cama, pero el sonido del baño se quitó sus dudas y esperaron.

\- ¿U-Una ducha? – pregunto Mare curiosa.

\- Hai Mare-sama, pero… - de repente Narberal se quedó en silencio, mirando la ducha entre hablar o no.

\- ¿Pasa. Alg – antes de que pudiese continuar, Yuri entróal cuarto con una mesa movible con comida. Los dos miraron a Yuri entre perplejidad y curiosidad, haciendo que ella incline su cabeza confundida.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Si. Estás. Aquí. ¿Con. Quién. Está. Naruto? – pregunto Cocytus.

Todos-con la excepción de Narberal-fueron a la puerta donde estaba el baño. Pero antes de que Yuri pudiese abrir la puerta, se escuchó una melodía que, para todos, era reconocible.

Todos-menos Yuri y Narberal-suspiraron, ya sabiendo lo que paso. Abrieron la puerta y pudieron ver tanto a Albedo y Naruto tomándose una ducha en la tina.

Los dos solos.

Desnudos.

\- Albedo – suspiro Cocytus, mientras se masajeaba su cabeza.

Pero a diferencia del temor que tenía Demiurge por su…actitud, más bien Naruto disfrutaba de su presencia, aunque tímido se notaba. Aunque las manos de Albedo estaban masajeando todo el cuerpo de Naruto de una forma un tanto…sensual.

Los dos guardianes suspiraron – Succubus – aunque Albedo pertenecía a esa raza y podía utilizar muchas habilidades que ellas poseían, ella no va a hacer algo que pueda lastimar a Naruto o hacerle algo…indebido.

Pero eso no dejaba que el masaje que ella le estaba dándole era, aunque sin intensión sexual, si un tanto picara.

\- ¿Pueden cerrar la puerta? Ponen a Naruto-kun tensó ante su interrupción – ella dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

O como ellos entendieron – Nos observan más y los meteré en una tina llena de ácido.

Yuri cerró la puerta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Naruto salió, con su nueva ropa, del baño.

Naruto tenía una camisa negra con toques rojos pálidos en sus mangas; pantalón azul oscuro y sandalias marrones oscuros.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió? – le pregunto.

\- B-Bien – le respondió un tanto nervioso.

\- Me alegro – ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, junto con Cocytus para salir – Que se diviertan.

Cuando los dos salieron, Cocytus supiro, mirando a Albedo, preparando su segunda mano derecha – ¿Te. Arrepientes? – le pregunto.

\- Ni un poquito.

\- De. Acuerdo. Demiurge. Te. Dijo. Tú. Castigo. Al. Hacer. Esto. ¿verdad? – ella asintió con una sonrisa – Bien – alzo su mano que la estaba preparando. Albedo se volteó y él agarro su cola, para después congelarla.

Cocytus se alegraba de que sus señores supremos hiciesen las habitaciones insonoras, ya que el grito de Albedo, literalmente, se escuchó en todo el piso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de pasar horas junto con Naruto, Mare puso una sonrisa ante la situación actual, ya que era el momento de presentar a alguien. Y aunque Naruto ya lo conoce-solamente por su apariencia-, va a presentar a Cocytus.

\- N-Natuto-kun.

\- ¿D-Dime? – pregunto, después de comer el almuerzo que Yuri le dio, que era una sopa de cangrejo gigante de los subterráneos de las montañas de los enanos.

Naruto ni le entendió.

\- ¿Q-Quieres que te presente a un amigo? – pregunto, haciendo que Naruto lo mirase.

\- ¿D-De verdad? – él asintió ante la pregunta de Naruto.

\- Bien, déjame que lo llame – él se bajó de la cama, para después dirigirse a la puerta y llamar de un grito.

Cuando él se apartó, un ser enorme de armadura, que Naruto vio tanto cuando entro como salió del baño, estaba delante de él, haciendo que a Naruto se meta en la cobija un poco más por el miedo que sentía.

\- ¿Naruto-sama? – le pregunto Yuri un tanto triste ante lo que veía.

\- ¿N-No me vas a l-lastimar? – pregunto Naruto asustado ante Cocytus.

\- No – él se puso en una sola pierna, mientras exhalaba aire de rostro – Soy. Amigo. De. Mare. Y. De. Esa. Entrometida. Que. Te. Baño – le respondió – Soy. Amigable.

Cuando espero de la respuesta de su lord, lo siguiente lo dejo perplejo.

Se escuchó una risa inocente.

\- Hablas gracioso.

Si fuese un cualquiera que le diría eso, Cocytus lo congelaría de forma lenta y aterradora solo por coraje que lo insultasen, su honor de guerrero le impedía que se burlasen en su rostro sin hacer algo al respecto.

Pero eso provenía de la pequeña boquita de Naruto.

" _Divertido…Ya. Sé"_

Cocytus inhalo profundamente, para después exhalar de forma lenta, haciendo que mucho aire frio expulsase. Después ese vapor congelante se transformaba en caballeros montados en caballos acercándose a Naruto y rodeándolo. Naruto se estaba riéndose ya que sentía cosquillas ante esa demostración que, para el niño, era impresionante.

\- ¿Puedes hacer otras c-cosas más de eso? – pregunto, más seguro ante el ser gigante de armadura.

\- Hai. Mucho. Mucho. Más. Pero. Antes. ¿Quieres. Salir. Y. Dar. Un. Tour?

\- Naruto asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa ante sus nuevos amigos.

Quizás la única sonrisa verdadera que dio cuando llegó.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los sobrevivientes y los anbus se estaban dirigiéndose hacia la aldea a través de un bosque con un camino marcado, viendo como la pequeña niña estaba detrás de su ane (hermana mayor). Mientras que Shalltear miraba a los anbus entre una mezcla de agradecimiento y temor.

Mientras que el hombre, ya un poco recuperado, caminaba por si solo aunque un poco lento que los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, viendo a dos guardias vigilando a los que entraban y salían de la aldea.

Después de que los anbus le dijese a los guardias de que estás personas necesitaban hablar con el Hokage de forma urgente, ellos se fueron y los guardias mandaron a un chunnin para que les llevase a través de la aldea para llevarlo a la torre del hokage.

Al principio, Demiurge pensaba que esa torre era solo un señuelo para llevar a los idiotas a una trampa. Como polillas a la luz.

Para su sorpresa, donde estaba ese tal Hokage estaba en esa torre alta.

Sin protección para un ataque a larga distancia.

O hasta inclusive alguien podría poner explosivos en los soportes para hacerlo caer.

O iniciar un gran incendio desde la planta baja impidiéndoles escapar, ya que veía que no tenían monturas aéreas.

O - ¿Señor? – la voz del chunin quitó los planeamientos de destruir la torre por la voz del humano.

\- Solo estoy cansado.

\- Lo entiendo. Hemos llegado – había una puerta deltante de todos. El chunin lo tocó y con un "Adelante" todos entraron.

\- Hokage-sama, estos son unos sobrevivientes que encontramos en el bosque de la muerte – le comentó el chunin, dándole una reverencia.

El Hokage, sin decir alguna palabra, movió su mano izquierda y él se fue, dejando a los sobrevivientes y al Hokage solos.

\- Me alegró de que estén bien – comentó de forma feliz el anciano de test, aunque blanca, estaba un tanto morena con esa vestimenta que, para ellos tres, era ridícula – Pero les tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas primero antes de dejarlos libres paseándose en la aldea.

\- Hai – dijo el hombre.

\- Bien. Primero que nada ¿Quiénes son?

\- Mi nombre es Demiurge, soy un fiel sirviente de la familia de Shalltear-sama y Aura-san – Hiruzen asintió.

\- ¿De qué familias son? Es la primera vez que escucho esos nombres.

\- Si estás preguntando si somos gente importante en el sentido político, económico o social, entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo, que mis amos anteriores me perdonen por utilizar estas palabras – Hiruzen, nuevamente, asintió, ya que se estaba refiriéndose ante los padres de los dos niños, que se veían que estaban bastante cansados y agotados.

\- ¿Quién los persiguió? – pregunto, ya que el bosque de la muerte era un lugar que solo sus anbus o algún estúpido se metería dentro de ese bosque maldito, y es por eso que tienen cercas de metal que funcionaba como una advertencia para que la gente lo piense dos veces antes de entrar.

Antes de que Demiurge hablase, Shalltear le grito al anciano - ¡¿N-Nos persiguieron unos monstruos, eran idénticos a los suyos y casi nos matan a mí y a mi hermanita y quieres que te respondamos, como sabemos que son ustedes que nos mandaron a esos sujetos tras nosotros y nuestra familia?! – le grito, perdiendo un poco los nervios por el coraje y miedo que ella sentía.

Hiruzen se masajeo su mentón, mientras cerraba los ojos ante las palabras de la jovencita mayor. Él miro a Demiurge y, aunque estaba en shock, no dijo nada para regañarla. Aunque no sabía con exactitud si es por ser el sirviente de su familia o por qué él le daba la razón - ¿Cómo eran esos anbus?

\- Parecidos pero distintos a los tuyos. En vez de negros, tenían capas marrones.

\- Iwa – susurro Hiruzen _"¿Qué están haciendo tan cerca de la aldea los anbus de Iwa? Acaso no será que ellos…"_ él agito su cabeza, era imposible de que unos anbus extranjeros se metiesen en la aldea sin llamar la atención de las múltiples fronteras que separaba con esa nación, además de que algunos eran anbus o anbus retirados _"¿O acaso será Danzo?"_

\- ¿Iwa? – pregunto por primera vez Aura, agarrándose desde siempre la mano de su ane con un poco de nervios y miedo.

Hiruzen suspiro ante la pregunta inocente de la niña – Iwa es nuestra nación enemiga. Y aunque también tenemos nuestras diferencias con Kumo, Iwa se podía considerarse como un enemigo potencial ante nosotros.

El hombre asintió ante las palabras del Hokage.

\- Antes de que se puedan irse ¿han visto a unas personas con mujeres hermosas o un niño pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos azules? – le pregunto.

\- No Hokage-sama – le respondió sincero ante el hombre – Solo somo nosotros y esos anbus que nos persiguieron. No pare a analizar en algún momento si estuvo tales personas. Estaba más desesperado de sacar a las dos del peligro y llevarlas a un lugar seguro.

\- Lo entiendo – Hiruzen suspiro, agotado ante la respuesta honesta que le dio – Muy bien, en estos momentos no tenemos cuartos disponibles para ustedes, pero pueden irse a un conjunto de apartamentos.

\- Arigatou – todos le dieron una reverencia ante las palabras del anciano – Se lo areceremos.

Hiruzen asintió. Él llamo a un anbu y, para la sorpresa de los tres, un abu apareció de la nada delante de ellos después de una cortina de humo – Quiero que lleves a nuestros invitados allá ¿entendido?

\- Hai – él se dio la vuelta, para ver a los tres – Los esperare afuera – él se agacho y salto por la ventana. Los tres pudieron ver que el hombre llego a una estructura de negocio delante del edificio sin hacerse daño.

" _Bueno, adiós al incendio"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando los cuatro ya estaban en un pequeño y espantoso apartamento de dos pisos, que se veía que necesitaba otra mano de pintura urgente, ya que se veía pintura con palabras como "Muere demonio"; "Desaparece"; y cosas parecidas. Además de que se nota que se necesitaba a un arquitecto para repararlo.

Elanbu les dijo que en Konoha no hay mucho espacio, ya que está en construcción después de un ataque. Obviamente, Demiurge pregunto pero le respondió que era confidencial.

" _Algo me dice que es eso del Kyubi o relacionado a eso"_ pensó Demiurge.

Cuando los dejo en un cuarto y los dejo. Después de no sentir ninguna presencia cercana o alguna vigilancia.

Cuando sabían que estaban qué estaban completamente solos, Aura y Shalltear se separaron de golpe, pero Aura miraba a Shalltear con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Entonces te preocupo? – le pregunto cómicamente, haciendo que Shalltear la mirase con ojos no tan bueno.

\- ¡Cállate enana plana!

\- ¡Se me crecerán, pero a ti jamás te crecerán, vampirita! – Shalltear miro, aún más enojada que antes.

Entonces las dos se pelearon, diciendo bastantes obscenidades entre ellas, como primordialmente "¡Enana!" y "¡Pechos planos!".

Demiurge suspiro con una ligera sonrisa ante el espectáculo de insultos que, aunque no eran insultos en sí, para ellas era un insulto.

Demiurge separó su vista de las peleadoras para mirar a una pared, que en un sentido obvio, era la habitación del vecino.

Lo obvio, aunque para un ser humano, sería salir para saludar, pero había un problema.

Estaba vació.

No solo eso. Todo el apartamento de dos pisos no había ninguna vida humana. Es como estar en un cementerio de dos pisos.

Pero eso no sería todo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Shalltear, que estaba halando las mejillas de Aura que dejase de hablar.

\- Naruto-sama.

\- ¿Qué pasa con nuestro Lord? – pregunto Aura, soltándose del agarre de la vampira.

\- Siento el aura. Él estuvo aquí, en este apartamento.

\- Bueno, pues veamos cómo era su cuarto – comentó Shalltear, con una sonrisa boba.

\- Pervertida – tosió Aura, haciendo que la vampira la mirase con ojos malos…otra vez.

Los tres salieron de su cuarto, para ir a la habitación donde dormía su pequeño lord. Demiurge iba a abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Demiurge no sintió ninguna presencia humana cerca para que vea que es lo que estaban haciendo. Él agarro el pomo y, con un giro brusco, rompió el pomo, abriendo la puerta.

Lo que vieron fue un desastre total.

La habitación de su lord estaba patas arriba, la ropa estaba desgarrada y desperdigada por todas partes, la comida-aunque para ellos era extraña, ya que era como pasta pero marrón-desperdigada. Además de que el olor era desagradable; quizás para ellos no los afectaba mucho pro oler cosas mucho peores, pero sabiendo que su lord era un pequeño niño humano era completamente desagradable.

\- ¿Esto lo hizo Naruto-sama? – pregunto Shalltear.

\- No. Siento otras presencias humanas, sobre todo ciento la de ese anciano de la torre – explico Demiurge.

Shalltear asintió levemente, viendo como Aura entraba al cuarto de su lord - ¿Podrías guiarnos hacia ellos? – le pregunto Shalltear, con una sonrisa macabra, lamiéndose los labios.

Pero Demiurge lo negó.

\- Con la excepción de ese, llamado Águila, y el Hokage, no puedo saber con exactitud. La energía es débil para comenzar una búsqueda.

\- ¡Demiurge-san! – llamó Aura, saliendo de la habitación, sosteniendo dos cosas en sus manos. Un papel y una plantita.

\- Esa diminuta plantita debe de ser de Naruto-sama – dijo Aura, dándosela a Demiurge.

\- Exacto – confirmo el hombre – Siento mucha energía de nuestro lord. Lo debía de cuidar mucho – se fijó y pudo ver que la plantita le faltaba luz, no lo suficiente para morirse pero se notaba que le faltaba, además de agua - ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

\- Lo encontré en un pequeño hueco, debajo de la cama – Demiurge y Shalltear asintieron ante las palabras de su compañera.

\- ¿La nota?

\- De esa tal Hinata – Shalltear, de golpe, agarró la nota y se fijó de quien la escribió.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Aura un tanto desesperada para saber la identidad de esa Hinata.

\- Es de una mujer, pero niña.

Tanto Demiurge como Aura la miraron con una curiosidad.

\- Interesante. Y pensaba que era una mujer – comentó Aura.

Demiurge asintió ante las palabras de su compañera. Demiurge miró a la plantita que estaba en su mano, viendo que la planta necesitaba agua. Así que extendió su mano al vació y, un pequeño portal apareció, para después sacar una jarra de agua, que era conocida como "La jarra sin fondo" y como su nombre indicase, no tenía fondo. Le invirtió un poco de esa agua sagrada a la plantita, para después meterla en ese portal y cerrarse.

Demiurge movió su cabeza detrás de él y viendo hacia arriba.

\- Nos están viendo – susurro Aura.

\- Hai, pero a través de magia – miro al cielo, donde sentía esa vigilancia invisible que los estaban observando.

Era ese anciano de la torre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiruzen miro con un ceño ante la esfera de cristal que miraba hacia esos tres extraños que salieron de puro milagro del bosque.

De ahí, sabía que había gato encerrado.

Él era un sobreviviente de dos guerras, era llamado como el Shinobi no kami (el dios shinobi) y también era llamado el Profesor, ya que tenía una larga lista de jutsus de casi todos los elementos sin necesidad de tener ese elemento en su chakra, así que era un tanto paranoico para algunas cosas.

Y sus instintos le decían que esos tres eran todo menos normal.

Solo los anbus o los suertudos podían salir con vida de ese bosque, pero esos tres, sin ningun entrenamiento ninja-o hasta donde él sabía-era o un milagro de milagros o había algo extraño.

Y sus instintos tenía razón en dudar de esos tres.

Pero no solo eso. Ese tal hombre llamado Demiurge lo miraba fijamente. Cualquiera diría que estaba mirando a la nada, pero el Hokage sabía que él lo estaba mirándole fijamente, directamente a los ojos.

" _Quizás ellos fueron que secuestraron a Naruto"_ pensó, levantándose de su silla y llamando a unos anbus para ir donde estaban ellos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Shalltear, sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Demiurge la miro, con una sonrisa macabra – Esperar y ver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

Yendo a la boca del zorro. Parte 2

Naruto estaba sentado en los hombros del gigante de Cocytus, viendo a su alrededor de manera muy curiosa.

Cuando salieron del cuarto y caminaron todos juntos al hacer ese tour, Naruto pudo mirar los habitantes de Nazarick.

Veía entre seres que no son humanos con forma humanoide, como esos hombres lagartos o hasta inclusive otras sirvientas.

Lo que vio igual en todos es que muchos de ellos, por no decir que la mayoría, se arrodillaron ante su presencia. Quizás los hombres lagartos miraban confundidos ante el niño, pero igualmente se arrodillaban como los siervos que son.

\- ¿Por qué hacen eso? – pregunto Naruto al gigante de armadura.

\- Eres. Importante. Para. La. Tumba. De. Nazarick., Un. Ser. Poderoso – cuando dijo eso, la mirada de Naruto bajo un poco.

\- ¿Y-Yo…importante? – se preguntó en voz baja. Nadie lo pudo escuchar, con la excepción de Mare que lo miraba muy confundido. No era por sus palabras, sino la voz y el significado que solo su Lord entendía.

En un momento, después de subir varios pisos, llegaron al 6 piso piso.

Durante el trayecto, Naruto se cansó al subir por los muchos escalones, por eso que Cocytus estaba siendo de caballo para su Lord.

Para los más cercanos del guerrero de hielo, era un sueño teniendo al hijo de su amo y señor de la tumba en sus hombros. Aunque no era hijo de sangre pero no se iba a quejarse.

Mare puso una sonrisa al llegar al gran coliseo de la Tumba. Este era un piso de que, si los invasores llegaban muy lejos iban a enfrentarse a los guerreros más fuertes de la Nazarick.

Pero para los estándares normalmente humanos. Si por suerte o milagro ganaban, iban a ser premiados enfrentándose a los dos hermanos del coliseo, ante el público de la gente de la Tumba, viendo el enfrentamiento épico entre los invasores y los guardianes.

O simplemente esperando una carnicería.

\- ¿Q-Qué es eso? – pregunto Naruto señalando al cielo, viendo estrellas – No sabía que las noches eran tan hermosas.

\- No. Son. Estrellas – contesto Cocytus – Son. Minerales. Qué. Brillan.

Naruto aún seguía mirando de forma bastante fascinada ante la vista.

Pero eso fue detenido por un gemido dolor.

\- ¡Naruto-sama, estás bien! – grito Albedo, al ver como su lord se sujetaba su estómago.

\- N-No es nad… - sus ojos se alzaron y cayéndose de los hombros de Cocytus, que este lo sujeto antes de que cayese del suelo.

\- ¿¡Que dem…?! – Yuri grito, viendo una especie de energía roja rodeando a Naruto.

Para después escuchar un desgarrador grito de dolor por parte de su amo, que aún estaba siendo sujetado por Cocytus, sujetándose del su estómago.

\- ¡Piso. Nueve. Ya! – grito Cocytus desesperado, sintiendo una magia poderosa saliendo de su Lord.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿acaso esa energía que dijo Demiurge estaba relacionado?

* * *

Hiruzen y oros 4 Anbus de capas negras y de máscaras de distintos animales aterrizaron en el conjunto de apartamentos donde vivía Naruto.

Hiruzen tenía una mirada sería y, con un movimiento de dedos, los Anbus saltaron a los alrededores para vigilar que nada iba a salir mal y proteger a su Kage si pasaba algo malo.

Hiruzen tocó la puerta donde estaban los sobrevivientes, justamente al lado de la vivienda de Naruto.

El que le abrió fue esa niña con ropa de hombre, se le notaba que estaba mejor ya que su ropa fue reparada por las costuras que vio.

\- ¡Hokage-sama! – la niña se dio una reverencia ante la mirada dura y analítica del anciano.

Pero…no hallaba ninguna mentira, pero se preparaba para lo peor.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- ¡Por supuesto, Hokage-sama! – la niña entró y Hiruzen la siguió.

Al entrar, pudo ver cómo la adolecente estaba reparando la franela de Demiurge. Mientas que este tenía una franela blanca sin mangas.

\- Buenas Hokage-sama – saludo de forma respetuosa el hombre - ¿Quieres algo por esta inesperada visita?

Hiruzen, aún con su sonrisa, podía escuchar una leve voz de sarcasmo, o por lo menos sus instintos le decían eso.

La adolescente fue a la cocina a preparar algo, mientras que el hombre estaba leyendo un libro y la niña pintando el suelo.

Para Hiruzen, estos 5 minutos de silencio fueron mortales, además de que sentía que el hombre lo estaba analizando pero no podía confirmarlo.

\- ¿Sabes que salir del bosque de la muerte es un milagro de por sí? – pregunto Hiruzen para romper el hielo mortal.

\- Es la primera vez que escucho eso ¿acaso es una defensa natural? – pregunto el hombre.

Hiruzen negó con la cabeza – Son para los exámenes chunins o entrenamiento muy avanzado para los Anbus.

\- ¿Qué son los Anbus? – pregunto la niña, mirándolo, aparentemente termino un extraño símbolo con marcas raras.

\- Los Anbus son…ninjas profesionales además de ser mis guardias personales en situaciones específicas.

\- ¿Qué tanto? – pregunto la adolescente igualmente curiosa, dejando el té en la mesa y Demiurge lo agarraba y lo tomaba un sorbo.

\- Bueno, principalmente por salir de mi torre y esas cosas. Aunque no llevó ninguno encima para no incomodarlos – mintió Hiruzen, analizando a los tres aún con esa sonrisa.

\- Ya veo – Por un leve instante, Hiruzen pudo ver cómo los ojos del hombre se iluminaban, pero debió de ser su imaginación - ¿Té?

\- Arigatou – agradeció Hiruzen y tomaba el té con mucha preocupación. Pero al tomar un sorbo y no sintió ninguna clase de veneno. Simplemente era un té normal.

\- ¿Por qué viniste a nuestro humilde hogar, Hokage-sama? – pregunto el hombre con curiosidad.

\- Solo quería hablar con vosotros y darle un saludo más formal a nuestra aldea – Hiruzen intentaba analizar cada palabra y movimiento de todos en la habitación, pero pareciera que era más personas normales que otra cosa.

Analizaba eso en su mente mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

\- O intentando encontrar a Naruto en está pocilga – Hiruzen casi se atraganta con el té al escuchar esas palabras del hombres.

\- Lo siento, pero no sé de qué me hablas – Hiruzen hablaba de la forma más formal posible para no ser descubierto por estás personas – Además ¿Quién es ese tal Naruto? Posiblemente sea un don nadie o alguien muerto – _"¿Qué es está sensación?"_ pregunto un poco preocupado al sentir cómo el aire se congelaba de golpe al decir esas palabras.

Hiruzen vio ante su vista-pero sin mover sus ojos-cómo la niña lo miraba de una forma muy salvaje y la adolescente, por alguna extraña razón, se miraba las uñas.

\- Un bueno para nada…ya veo – el hombre se levantó de su asiento, mirándolo de forma penetrante aún con esos lentes puestos – Entonces Naruto-sama es simplemente es un sinvergüenza.

" _¿De dónde conoció a está gente?"_ se preguntó Hiruzen al mirar a esta gente de forma más analítica.

Se levantó para encararlos, pero al hacer eso, la adolescente corto en dos en mueble que estaba sentado.

Con solo sus uñas.

Hiruzen se posiciono para combatir. Ahora estaba seguro que no eran gente civil, quizás algún espía de otra aldea con faceta de civil…

Pero no se podía moverse.

" _¿Qu-Qué?"_ se preguntó, es como si un Nara lo estuviese sujetándolo. Bajo sus ojos y pudo ver, aunque muy complicado, que el dibujo que hizo la niña salían unas cuerdas rojas y que lo sujetaban a su sombra.

\- Una trampa tan sencilla que es increíble que una basura cómo tú no lo identificase – dijo la niña, pero no tenía esa voz infantil sino se escuchaba más bien como la voz de una cazadora.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto seriamente, haciéndose que no escucho esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué hace tan especial a Naruto?

\- Naruto es un Jinchuriki – los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieron, las palabras se salieron solas y sin pensar _"¿acaso…"_ fijo su mirada a la taza que está en el suelo rota, viendo el líquido _"Pero…¿Cómo?"_ era imposible que tuviese algo, él lo mismo lo comprobó y no sabía nada anormal.

\- Y sin resistirse. Se nota que "Líder" solo lo tiene en política. Y dudo completamente que su piel sirva para hacer un pergamino decente – se burló la adolescente, haciendo que Hiruzen apretase su mandíbula.

\- Supongo que solo eres una basura humana que solo ve a nuestro Lord cómo un arma que se pueda tirarse al no serle más de utilidad – dijo el hombre, preparándose para matarlo – Después me ocupare de tus asquerosos Anbus.

\- Error – el hombre alzo su ceja curioso.

\- ¿En qué me equivoco?

\- Naruto me ve cómo su Ojji-san (abuelo) y yo lo veo cómo mi nieto – Hiruzen podía sentir cómo el hombre tenía una mirada fría encima.

La niña bufo molesta – Así que todo lo que dijiste acerca de Naruto-sama eran mentiras.

\- Exacto. Vine solo para ver si eran un peligro para la aldea y averiguar si tenían secuestrado a Naruto por ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

\- ¿Qué es un Kyubi? – pregunto la adolescente, poniéndose al lado del hombre y cruzando los brazos al frente de su pecho.

\- El Kyubi es un demonio que nos atacó hace 5 años atrás. El Too-san de Naruto sacrifico su vida para sellarlo. Su último deseo era que lo vieran cómo un héroe.

\- ¡Qué gran trabajo hicieron estos salvajes! – dijo con sarcasmo venenoso la "Niña".

\- ¿Quién es… - fue detenido por una voz en su mente - **¿Qué pasa? –** pregunto, poniendo su mano en su oreja derecha.

 **\- ¡Tenemos un problema, es Naruto y está exponiendo una energía roja! –** grito alarmada Mare, haciendo que Demiurge apreté su mandíbula.

\- ¿Demiurge-san? – pregunto preocupada Aura.

Hiruzen vio cómo el hombre llamado Demiurge se acercaba lentamente a él. Cuando estaba cara a cara, Demiurge se quitó los lentes, haciéndose ver que no eran ojos humanos, sino diamantes – Tienes suerte que tengas una relación con nuestro Lord – agarro su cabeza y lo apretaba fuertemente. Si no fuese lo que sea que lo controlaban para hablar, gritaría de dolor ¿Dónde estaban sus Anbus en todo este tiempo? – Así que te daré esto cómo una advertencia. Haz algo estúpido y no me importa si tendré encima el odio de mi Lord – Demiurge se acercó al odio del anciano – Te arrancare la piel y le haré comértela con bichos venenosos. Y solo estaría calentando – Demiurge se alejó.

La niña pisoteó el suelo con su pie y, sea lo que sea que lo sujetaba, lo soltó – Lo comprendo – dijo entre dientes el anciano.

\- No juegues con tú suerte, insecto – escupió la adolescente.

\- No haré nada si me prometen que me traerán a Naruto de vuelta a la aldea, para ver que se encuentre bien – Demiurge se alejó de Hiruzen.

\- …Quizás, pero no intentes nada ante nuestro Lord y no digas nada acerca de esta conversación - el anciano asintió ante las palabras de Demiurge – Ahora lárgate antes que tenga que matar a esos Anbus por ser entrometidos – Hiruzen, aun manteniendo la mirada encima de los tres, se retiro lentamente del apartamento.

* * *

Al salir, uno de los Anbus de mascara de Conejo aterrizo al lado suyo - ¿Son un peligro?

Hiruzen miro al Anbu por unos segundos, analizando sus opciones.

Odiaba hacer esto, pero… - Solo charlamos. Aparentemente el hombre era un antiguo ninja que tuvo confrontaciones con Minato durante la Guerra.

\- ¿No sería una amenaza? – pregunto el Anbu un tanto nervioso.

Si alguien pudo luchar, y sobre todo sobrevivir, ante Minato era alguien de cuidado.

\- No, además me juro que no haría nada en contraproducente ante Konoha con la condición que no le molestemos a él o las pequeñas – Hiruzen sabía que mentir ante sus Anbus pueda ser contraproducente, pero si esos tres pudieron no solamente retenerlo sino también pudieron matarlo de una manera tan sencilla y luego irse de la aldea.

Aunque odiase esto, pero tenía que seguir loas ordenes que le dio ese tal Demiurge.

Por ahora.

* * *

Después de que sintiese que Hiruzen y sus Anbus se fuesen, puso su mano derecha a la cabeza **\- Abre el portal.**

 **\- Hai –** se escuchó la voz de Sebas.

Al instante de dar esa orden, un portal negro se abrió y los tres entraron enseguida.

Al pasar el portal, Sebas indico con la cabeza que le siguiesen.

* * *

Después de la carrera que les tomo pocos segundos. Llegaron al cuarto donde estaba Naruto. Al abrir la puerta, vieron que Naruto, sujetándose en la parte de su estómago, había esa sustancia rojiza que le indico Mare.

\- ¡Naruto-sama! – grito preocupada Aura, yendo al lado de su lord.

Demiurge veía que todos estaban aquí, quizás el invitado nuevo que vio era una especie de espectro, ya que no tenía piernas para poder caminar y siempre volaba cómo un espectro, tiene una calavera en vez de carne o piel, demostrando que era un No-Muerto. Llevaba una capa de color negro que tapaba su cuerpo entero con la excepción de la cabeza.

\- ¿Algo? – pregunto Demiurge, aunque sabía que ese tan Kyubi quizás fuese el responsable de está acción.

\- Hai, Demiurge-sama – el ser esquelético apunto a Naruto – Naruto-sama está teniendo una especie de ruptura con un ser de gran poder.

\- Kyubi.

\- ¿¡Qué?! – grito sorprendida Albedo, mirando al demonio.

\- ¿Ese es el nombre de la entidad? – Demiurge asintió las palabras del espectro – Pues no tenemos mucho tiempo. Si ese tal Kyubi rompe esa barrera, la mente de Naruto-sama se romperá, matándolo y dándole el poder de controlar su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿C-Cómo lo detenemos?! – grito Mare horrorizada.

\- Hay que meterse en su mente. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

\- Yo voy – se presentó de inmediato Demiurge para esta tarea.

\- ¡No me quedare en brazos cruzados mientras veo a nuestro Lord sufrir! – grito Albedo, posicionando al lado de Demiurge.

\- Yo. También – dijo Cocytus, pero fue detenido por el ser esquelético.

\- Mis disculpas Cocytus-sama, pero dos deben de venir conmigo. Además, si ese ser se sale de su cuerpo y todos están dentro de su mente, podría matarnos junto con el Lord.

\- ¡Bien! – grito Aura, sacando su látigo de su dimensión de bolsillo, para después estirarlo con furia - ¡Si esa cosa sale, voy a hacer que lave con su lengua el baño de mis mascotas con su lengua!

\- Hazlo – el ser esquelético asintió ante la orden de Demiurge, alzando su mano esquelética hacia los dos y el otro a Naruto.

Para los dos, todo se puso negro.

* * *

Demiurge abrió los ojos y lo único que pudo mirar era un techo de metal con tuberías, además de sentir el piso mojado.

Al levantarse, pudo ver que el suelo estaba inundado por agua, quizás con 20 centímetro de agua, y a su alrededor pareciera que estaban en una zona metálica oxidada rojiza. Además, los tubos estaban divididos en dos colores; uno en azul y otro en rojo.

Él pudo escuchar un ligero gemido y vio que a su lado estaba Albedo, levantándose del suelo inundado.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Albedo.

\- En la mente de nuestro Lord – cómo si fuese un espectro, apareció de la nada, cómo si lo escupiese el aire.

\- ¿Viste algo similar en tus juegos? – pregunto Demiurge, pero su guía lo negó.

\- He visto de todo. Zonas de batallas interminables, luchando por el control total de zonas, hasta zonas tan pacificas en un mundo perfecto pero inexistente en nuestra realidad – explico el ser – Pero es la primera vez que veo algo parecido – movió su cabeza para ver el lugar que lo rodeaba – Aunque pueda ser en parte por ser la mente de un niño humano. Sería la primera vez que me meto en uno.

\- Y dudo que sea así – rechazo esa idea Demiurge. En las incursiones en la que el estratega de Nazarick salía, veía niños o cachorros humanoides y dudaba que tenía este tipo de paisaje mental.

Pero de nuevo, no era experto en humanos.

Los tres escucharon el grito de dolor y pena de su Lord, además de sentir un instinto asesino de gran magnitud.

Quizás eso sea solo una mota de polvo ante el verdadero instinto asesino de los Señores Supremos, pero su preocupación era de su pequeño Lord.

Los tres corrieron hacia donde procedía ese grito, además de la ayuda de su guía, que los guiaba cada vez que los caminos se separaban para tomar otro y y no ir a un callejón sin salida.

Llegaron a una gran entrada y vieron que el techo pareciera que no tuviese un límite, solo mostrando un agujero sin fondo, una gran reja que podía contener a un dragón, pero lo que había dentro era un Kitsune de gran tamaño, mirando a su Lord en posición fetal siendo rodeado por esa esencia rojiza.

Solo estaban Demiurge y Albedo en está habitación, ya que si entraba su guía y moría, perderían la conexión. Ellos podrían encontrar otro, ya que este tipo de No-Muertos lo tenía en gran números que simplemente los botaba por ahí en campos de batalla cómo mero entrenamiento. Pero este era un caso especial y lo tendrían de cuidar muy bien si este tal Kyubi se enterase de su existencia y de su poder.

Antes de que el gran Kitsune aplastase a su Lord, y así matarlo y poder controlar su cuerpo.

Pero antes de que pudiese aplastarlo cómo un insecto, Albedo se posiciono debajo de la garra y con una sola mano lo sujeto, para después en la otra darle un poderoso golpe que hizo que Kyubi gruñese de dolor.

 **\- ¿¡Quién eres maldita perra?!** \- grito enfurecido el Kyubi.

\- ¡Su mente – los dos se voltearon para ver a su guía, con la mano extendida y emitiendo una leve luz negra – está siendo manipulada, cómo Shalltear-sama!

Los dos se miraron, entendiendo lo que su guía quiere decir.

El ser estaba bajo la influencia de un ser tercero pero no lo estaba manipulando ¿eso significaba que el Kyubi era un ser un poco menos violento?

Los dos miraron al ser cuadrúpedo, siendo visto de manera cabreada ante este ser.

\- ¿Quién le dará los golpes en las partes bajas? – pregunto Albedo con una sonrisa maniática.

\- ¿En serió quieres jugar a este juego? – agarró a Naruto y, moviéndose a gran velocidad, se lo devolvió al ser esquelético para después regresar – Primero ¡Por qué haces esto! – grito.

Sabía que esto es una tontería, pero sus Amos siempre debían de reunir información ante un nuevo decubrimiento y averiguar si dicho ser o persona era un enemigo o podría serles útil.

Y este caso era uno de esos, ya que no podía saber si lo mataba podría perjudicar a su Lord de alguna manera negativa.

Este ser comenzó a reírse – **No sé quiénes son, insectos, pero gracias a esas palabritas que dijo ese ser de armadura gigante, dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para romper el sello sin llamar a esos dos ¡seré libre –** se lanzó hacia la reja, rompiéndolo y liberándolo – **y matare a todo ser que se cruce en mi camino y ese gaki será el primero de mi lista!** – alzo su cabeza hacia el cielo y se formó una pequeña bola negra que aumentaba de tamaño hasta llegar el tamaño de una casa pequeña. Cuando se terminó su creación, volvió a ser pequeña y el Kyubi se la trago - **¡Mueran humanos inmundos! –** y lo escupió, dirigiéndose a los dos a gran velocidad, recuperando el tamaño antes de ser pequeña.

El Kyubi tenía una sonrisa zorruna ante lo que veía, acercándose hacia los dos humanos que se metieron en su camino. No sabía cómo se metieron en la mente de su prisión, pero le daba igual. Igualmente morirían igual cómo ese niño llorón.

Hasta que abrió los ojos de incredulidad.

La Biju dama fue detenida y después ser alzada por esa mujer, haciendo retroceder al Kyubi de precaución. Nadie lo detuvo y lo máximo que hicieron para "Detener" su ataque era desviándolo por completo.

Pero no parándolo con una sola mano, cómo si lo que sujetaba era una pelota.

\- Voy a hacer que el Kitsune sea el más obediente del mundo, para que seas la cama más cómoda y la montura más hermosa que le mundo haya visto – comentó Albedo con una sonrisa maternal, viendo a su pequeño Lord montando en este gran Kitsune siendo el terror absoluto de cualquier humano que le viese mala – Pero primero – puso una sonrisa psicópata - ¡Hay que domesticarte! – lanzó la Biju dama hacia el Kitsue, que este a duras penas lo esquivo, ya que la velocidad que la mujer lanzó era mucho más veloz del que lanzó el Kyubi.

Pero antes de reaccionar, Demiurge estaba encima de su cabeza _**" ¿Cómo "**_ no pudo seguir pensando por el potente golpe que lo mando hacia la pared.

O eso creía.

En el final de su trayectoria estaba Albedo, que cuando chocó contra la pared, lo agarró de sus colas y lo azoto en el suelo.

Luego a la pared.

Nuevamente al suelo.

Pared.

Suelo.

Pared.

Suelo.

Pared.

Y lo lanzó hacia Demiurge que salto y estaba encima de su hocico.

\- Quisiera seguir jugando contigo, pero tengo una ajustada agenda – abrió con un solo pie la boca, aún si intentaba cerrarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Después hizo un giró imposible hacia atrás y metió su mano en la boca.

Y antes de que se estrellase en la otra pared, Demiurge saltó sujetando un cuervo con los ojos rojos con 3 aspas.

\- Curioso. Si fuese en otras circunstancias te abría investigado a fondo – con un simple apretón, "Mato" al cuervo y desapareciendo cómo si fuese una especie de ilusión.

Demiurge giró su cabeza hacia el ser esquelético, y este asintió, demostrando que el control había sido eliminado _"Por lo menos no lo tendríamos que matarlo. No sé que tipo de consecuencias podría pasar ante nuestro Lord si falleciese"_

Demiurge podía escuchar cómo el Kyubi gruñía, mientras se levantaba poco a poco **\- ¿Dónde estoy? –** pregunto, pero en vez de una voz masculina, era más bien femenina.

\- ¿Es su verdadero sexo o hubo algo que se rompió? – se preguntó en voz alta, no esperando una respuesta.

 **\- ¿Qué siento en mi** – no pudo continuar, ya que Albedo, que sujetaba sus colas, lo lanzo hacia donde estaba originalmente, cayendo en la inconsciencia al chocar con su cabeza hacia la pared.

\- ¿Era necesario? – hablo entre dientes Demiurge ante la acción tan infantil que hizo Albedo.

\- ¡Intento matar a nuestro Lord, se merece todos los castigos que se me ocurran!

Demiurge suspiro ante el arrebato de la Succubus – Ya no es una amenaza…por el momento – Demiurge miró hacia el guía – Enciérrala. Después quiero hablar con ella.

\- Hai, Demiurge-sama – el ser esquelético extendió su mano y la reja volvió, cómo si jamás se hubiese rota por el Kyubi.

\- Creo que olvidaste la parte de "Nosotros" – dijo Albedo con una mirada molesta.

\- Quiero hablar y proponerle una…paz entre nosotros. Después de ese lanzamiento dudo que quiera hablar contigo – Demiurge miro de mala manera a Albedo – No lo compliques más.

Bufo Albedo – De acuerdo. Pero si ella es una amenaza hacia nuestro Lord la convertiré en una Kitsune tan pervertida que palidecerá a cualquier zorra de las calles sucias.

Demiurge suspiro – Vámonos antes que nuestros compañeros se preocupen más de lo que ya están.

Todos se desaparecieron cómo si fuesen espectros, saliendo de la mente de su Lord.

También Naruto, que estaba despertando.

* * *

Demiurge abrió y todos pudieron verle con ojos esperanzadores y a las sirvientas arrodillas ante su Lord. Yuri ponía otro paño húmedo en su frente mientras que las otras sujetaban de la manera más suave a su Lord. De alguna manera ella esperaban que podía resistir un poco más si recibía un contacto amistoso.

No entenderá los sentimientos humanos.

\- ¿Cuánto paso? – pregunto Albedo un poco mareada.

\- ¿Acaso la boca de gorila no se trajo un reloj? – comentó graciosa, pero fue golpeada por Cocytus.

\- Menos. De. Diez. Dos. Segundos – respondió, para después voltear su mirada hacia Naruto, que estaba gimiendo mientras abría los ojos.

Azules cómo un mar sin límites.

\- ¿D-Dónde estoy? – preguntó Naruto con un poco de temor en su voz.

Pero al tener su vista un poco mejorada, pudo ver a los seres extraños que siempre lo cuidaban y lo respetaban.

\- ¡Naruto-sama! – todos se arrodillaron ante su vista, mientras que Yuri le quitaba el paño y hacia lo mismo que sus compañeras y superiores.

Pero Naruto apartó la mirada un poco.

\- ¿Soy…soy importante? – pregunto recordando las palabras de Cocytus – Ustedes…¿Por qué me salvaron?...sólo soy un monstruo – bajo la mirada, pero antes de pensar en sentimientos más oscuros, Albedo se levantó y tomo su mentón para subirlo para que viese a la mujer.

\- Eres más importante que cualquier humano. Eres el niño humano más especial que ha caminado en Nazarick…en el mundo entero – Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

\- Jámas… - apartó ligeramente sus ojos de los de Albedo – Pero Sasuke es más importante que yo…sólo soy un don nadie.

\- No. Es. Así – fue el turno Cocytus de levantarse – Tú. Provienes. De. Un. Linaje. Poderoso. Más. Poderoso. Que. Cualquier. Guerrero. Que. Ansiarán. Tener – Naruto miro a Cocytus con incredulidad.

\- ¡A-Así es N-Naruto-sama, eres el ser más espectacular de todos!.

\- ¡Y si alguien dice lo contrario eso significa que son unos imbéciles cómo una roca! – miro a los dos hermanos, levantándose y dándoles unas sonrisas amistosas. Por lo menos con Aura, ya que con Mare era, aunque genuina, nerviosa.

\- Eres el ser más poderoso que pisara estás tierras – se levantó Demiurge, sujetándose un poco más sus lentes – Solo los Seres Supremos tienen derecho de agarrar el bastón de nuestro más antiguo y poderoso mu… - Demiurge se mordió su lengua.

Pero si quisiera soltar el pasado y entregarle toda su confianza y su ser entero a su nuevo Lord – Muertos Seres Supremos. Tú eres su descendiente de ellos. Seres más poderosos que trabajaron duro, derramando sangre y lágrimas para llegar lo que son…eran antes – Naruto miro asombrado a Demiurge.

" _¿Acaso soy…"_ pensó, asomándose una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Eres el ser más hermoso que ha pisado este pudo y nadie igualara si belleza natural – se levantó Shalltear, con una sonrisa mostrando un poco sus dientes – Y nadie dirá lo contrario, ni siquiera teniendo a ese tal Kyubi en tú interior.

Naruto abrió los ojos y comenzó a temblar levemente.

\- ¿Naruto-sama? – pregunto un poco temerosa Albedo.

\- Soy…¿Soy el Kyubi?

\- No, Naruto-sama – negó rápidamente pero con calma Demiurge – Tú eres Naruto-sama y ese tal Kyubi es otro ser. Están separados por una barrera mental/espiritual. Los dos son seres completamente distintos.

Naruto bajó la mirada, son completamente asombrado ante las palabras directas y ciertas.

No eran…no eran mentira cómo Jiji cada vez que respondía que no sabía quienes eran sus padres.

Pero ellos…

¿Quizás…

\- ¿Van…van a ser mi familia…no me abandonaran...cómo ellos?

Todos se acercaron, mientras que las sirvientas se levantaban y se alejaban un poco para después arrodillarse nuevamente.

\- Claro que si – dijo Albedo con una sonrisa maternal y la más dulce. Mucho más que la de Jiji o la de Ayame.

\- Te. Juro. Que. Nadie. Te. Lastimara. Siempre. Estaré. Unido. Cómo. Tú. Tío – se pudo escuchar cómo los gemelos se reían un poco en voz baja. Después de todo, Cocytus siempre quiso ser el tío de los hijos de los seres supremos.

\- E-Estaré siempre contigo en tus juegos.

\- ¡También haré que mis mascotas sean la montura perfecta para usted! – los gemelos de distintos sexos le dieron unas sonrisas cómo si fuesen sus hermanos mayores.

\- Te mostrare y te haré el ser más guapo que el mundo haya visto y todas las mujeres caerán antes tus pies – Naruto se rió un poco de la declaración de Shalltear.

" _Punto para mí, boca de gorila"_ pensó triunfadora la Vampira mientras veía a Albedo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Todos miraron a Demiurge, que este se ajustaba y acomodaba su corbata.

" _Quizás no sea el mejor esto de los sentimientos humanos"_ miro a Naruto, que lo miraba con una sonrisa y de forma un tanto tímida le extendió su mano _"Pero si es por él…"_ – Estaré guiando en tú camino, Naruto-sama. Para que tomes decisiones correctas.

Todos sudaron una gota ante el discurso un tanto…Demiurge.

Pero a su lado apareció Sebas.

\- También estaré a su lado, para que tomes decisiones correctas y no por alguien que tiene una sonrisa mortal – Demiurge se tensó levemente, haciendo que su ojo tuviese un notorio tic nervioso.

Naruto bostezo de manera muy tierna y Yuri se levantó – Creo que Naruto-sama necesitara descansar después de todo el incidente que surgió.

Todos asintieron y se marcharon uno por uno.

Solamente dejando a Demiurge siendo visto de una manera un tanto fija por Naruto.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- …¿Otoo-san? – Demiurge levantó una ceja.

No entendió por qué lo llamó así, pero…

\- Que descanses – le dio una sonrisa amigable para después sonreír y que el sueño lo venza.

Cuando Demiurge iba a salir pudo mirar la cara de Albedo en el pequeño hueco de la puerta, que estaba abierta MUY poquito para ver su ojo.

Al salir, pudo ver cómo Albedo salía volando diciendo "¡También seré su Kaa-san!"

" _Jamás entenderé los sentimientos humanos"_

Giro su cabeza para ver a Sebas, que tenía una mirada un tanto dura – No lo llevaras a ese camino, Demiurge-san.

\- Je – se ajustó su corbata – Tú tampoco lo llevaras a ese camino, Sebas-san.

Los dos se miraron de una manera un tanto competitiva, haciendo que todos lo viesen.

Algunos con risas.

Otros negando con la cabeza.

Pero lo importante sería lo siguiente.

Ellos eran su familia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
